Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune
by Benevolent Reaper 464
Summary: Date Masamune enters the pantheon fray with his six katanas. However, the path of victory will be harder. Will Masamune endure the challenges that lie ahead of him. Rated M due to some profanity and blood in it.
1. Intro

******_Author's note:_**_ For fun, I'm doing a story system with TVTropes Trope Pantheon. The only real problem is that I may get into trouble for this. I'm going to write a character with few story paths similar to that of visual novels. The number of paths will vary on the deity. The first one I'm going to do is Path A._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or any other fiction. They belong to their creators**

* * *

**Trope Pantheon**: **Date Masamune, God of Eye-patches**

**Intro**

_Date Masamune: The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu.  
An ambitious, cocky warlord wielding multiple katanas. He was once the deity of Historically Updated Heroes before the House of Personal Appearance opened. A defeat by Ishida Mitsunari has motivated him to grow stronger in the Houses of Combat and Weapons. After his ascension, he seeks a fight with many opponents in the Pantheon grounds, old and new. A new party has begun for Masamune… _

Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu, is in one of the training rooms in the House of Combat. He trains for many reasons; the main reason was to settle the score with Ishida Mitsunari, whom he lost to at Odawara Castle. Along with Mitsunari, there were many other deities to challenge besides the ones in his own home world. There's that half-demon, that Cyborg Ninja, and a few more others. Before he can develop any new techniques, Sanada Yukimura comes in.

"Date Masamune!" Seeing his rival training, Yukimura visits his rival in the training room. "I, Sanada Yukimura, will be your training partner!"

Smirking, Masamune accepts the offer. "Let's see how much stronger you've gotten." As Masamune readies his blade, the two begin their battle.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Path A: Chapter 1

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye-patches**_

_Path A: Chapter 1_

Both Masamune and Yukimura charged at each other. Masamune brought out his 6 blades; 3 in each hand, while Yukimura whipped out his dual spears. Both charged at each other and traded blows, followed by their weapons colliding with each other, with Masamune getting the upper hand. Yukimura then steps back and then charges at Masamune again, but then runs to left 25 feet from him as an attempt to throw the latter off his guard. The Takeda apprentice then stabbed one of his spears on the ground to prepare a kick towards Masamune. Unfortunately for him, Masamune blocks it, but unbeknownst to the latter, he followed up with a strike from his spear. Surprisingly, Masamune reacts fast enough to block that with his 3 blades on his right hand.

"I see you've gotten more strategic." Smirking and complimenting on Yukimura's slight change of fighting style, Masamune then prepares to push the latter away. "However, it's not enough to do me in."

'_If that's the case, then I'll have to give it my all!' _Yukimura then charges stabs his spears to the ground to launch himself up in the air. However, Masamune doesn't follow suit. _'…Why is he standing there…?'_ Yukimura, catching in on this, lands back on the ground, suspecting that Masamune is planning something. However, Masamune, without warning, charges at Yukimura and performs a cross slash, managing to damage Yukimura, knocking him into the ground. _'Kh! It's not over yet…' _As he swings his blades, Yukimura, out of desperation, then decides to charge at Masamune with a barrage of strikes from his spear. The One-eyed Dragon of Oshuu then dodges and blocks some of the attacks. However, besides damaging the latter's armor, Yukimura only managed to land a few small cuts from his spears. He then follows up his barrages with stabs. Masamune only manages to catch a few stabs with his blades, and then, at the 5 stab, sidesteps to the left. Yukimura, in response, then manages to kick Masamune, thus sending knocking him to the ground. Barely recovering from the ground using his spears, Yukimura then gets back up. After clashing a few blows with their weapons colliding against the other, the two unleashed one final blow towards each other.

3 minutes later, Yukimura's body started collapsing on the ground, uttering his last thoughts _'I'll defeat you someday… Date… Masamune…' _As the body of the Takeda pupil fully collapses, Masamune departs. Before he takes his leave, Masamune departs, thinking to himself: _'Good fight as always… Yukimura… now… time to head back home.' _After the fight with Yukimura, Masamune heads back to the House of Personal Appearance to get some rest.

* * *

An hour and a quarter later, Masamune arrives at the House of Personal Appearance. Before he decides to go to sleep in his temple, someone visits him: A man with a beard in a green uniform approaches him. "You in the blue uniform… You must be Date Masamune, yes?" The man asked to make sure he got his name correctly.

"…And you are…?" Masamune asks the man his name. _'Tch. So many weirdoes here…' _Sighing, The One-eyed Dragon of Oshuu isn't too fond of the deities in this house. "Make it quick. I'm about to get some shut-eye." He was getting impatient. But then, who isn't when someone wants to sleep?

"The name's Guan Yu, Saint of War and God of… Beards… It's an honor to meet your acquaintance." Guan Yu bows his head down to him. He speaks once again. "Let's skip the rest of the introduction later. Rumor has it that there's a god going after you."

Seeing Guan Yu's words as empty, Masamune immediately decides to head to his room to sleep. "I've already got a few of them on my head right now as it is. I don't need another one tailing me."

"Very well… Be careful." Before Guan Yu takes his leave, he offers some advice. "When you see that God… you must resist it's demands." With that, Guan departs Masamune's temple.

'_Resist… It's demands?' _Masamune had a good idea who fitted description._ 'If it's that snake thing again, I'll kill that damned thing for good this time and free my other self from him. Just you wait, vile snake.' _After calming down, he thenlooks up at the ceiling to think back his loss to Mitsunari. _'That guy… To think I'd lose to him…" _Before Masamune can continue, someone was shouting about bets regarding the Pantheon Wrestling Federation. The One-Eyed Oshuu could care less about wrestlers, let alone bets. Unable to take it anymore, Masamune goes to sleep and call it day.

* * *

"Ah! It's time to make my next move!" The next day, Masamune heads for the House of Food for two Fish Miso soups for the day. Before he heads out to his destination, he sees a note on the side. It reads:

If you have free time, please meet me at my temple.  
-Flynn

'_Who is this? What does this God want with me? It doesn't matter now. I'll find out later.' _Putting the note in his pocket, Masamune then decides to go to the House of Food as he plans and then meet this Flynn guy. _'This better not be some lame request from this guy. After I'm done eating this this up, I'm planning my attack on that advisor of that guy.'_

50 minutes later, Masamune is already arrived at the House of Food, eating his two Fish Miso Soups. As he's eating, he sees an ugly fat thing eating in a sloppy manner. Just see the filthy bastard almost made Masamune vomit, causing him to focusing back on his food. As he was eating his second Fish Miso Soup, he was approached by a male in a blue coat, white pants, and a samurai ponytail. "What do you want, kid?" The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu wondered what this young man's deal was for coming near him. Glaring at him, and then the look on his face, Masamune could tell he was a strong opponent.

The Young man declared, "Skipping the introductions already? I'm Flynn. It's nice to meet your acquaintance." With an elegant smile, Flynn greets Masamune. "I planned for our meeting to be at my house, but I'll make this quick." Flynn, very close to Masamune whispers in a low voice. "I want to fight you."

Smirking at these words, The One-eyed Dragon accepted. _'Heh! At this will pass the time.'_ "The name's Date Masamune, and the challenge is accepted, kid." Burning with excitement, Masamune couldn't wait for a battle.

"Ah! Date Masamune…? The One-eyed Dragon of the Sengoku era? I'm feeling very honored right now." Smirking, Flynn decides where the battle takes. "You and Me… Let's Battle at the House of Personal Appearance." And with that, Flynn takes his leave.

Retaining his smirk as he's almost done eating his second Fish Miso soup, Masamune decides to go to his next destination, riding his horse. _'I can feel that the kid has skill. I'm looking forward to this.' _With his heart beating every beat second, Masamune decides to head to the House of Personal Appearance for a match with Flynn.

The One-Eyed Dragon returns back at the House of Personal Appearance with Flynn waiting for him. Stopping his horse at his own temple, Masamune approaches the young lad with a smile on his face. Bringing out their weapons, they approach each other with no words. The two swordsmen parried attacks from the other, evenly matched. Masamune attempts to strike Flynn with his sword. However, Flynn dodges it without difficulty, followed by a cross-slash shock. Reacting in time, Masamune blocks the blow in time, knocking him down. Quickly, he break-falls on the ground. "Now I'm pumped. Some amazing skills you have there." Slightly surprised at Flynn's skills, Masamune then decides to go on the defensive.

"I guess I could say the same can be said of yours." After complimenting on the One-eyed Dragon, Flynn charges towards Masamune, attempting to slash him on his chest, followed by a stab to the chest, and ending it with by a sweep kick to throw his opponent off. However, Masamune manages to block of the two sword attacks and dodges the sweep kick. The young samurai then leaps at the One-Eyed Dragon, hoping to land an attack on Masamune. As the young samurai was getting closer, Masamune charges his sword to form an energy ball. Noticing the electrical surges on Masamune's sword, Flynn then readies a spell.

"Hell Dragon!" As his opponent was approaching him closer, Masamune then unleashes the energy from his sword forward.

"Bufu!" Flynn countered Hell Dragon with an Electric spell, resulting in colliding both of the energy attacks into a smokescreen. Flynn, using this to his advantage, summons his sword and tries to land a few attacks on Masamune, who resorts to going on the defensive. Due to the smoke Masamune tries to block the strikes from Flynn's Sword, but gets his helmet and one of his shoulder-plates damaged.

'_This kid… He's stronger than I thought… Looks like I won't hold back!' _Slightly struggling against the blows received from Flynn, Masamune leaps 50 feet away from him. Unleashing all 6 of his swords, 3 on each hand, electric energy was surrounding Masamune's body, powering him up. After summoning all six of his swords, a grin came out on his face. "Looks like these little claws want some action!" Both running in headfirst towards each other, both swordsmen do battle once more.

As they've battled, spectators viewed the fight from afar. Amongst them was Guan Yu. He looks at Masamune with anticipation of what he echoed to the latter earlier. _'Keep up the good work, One-eyed Dragon. Surely, you'll drive that God out this time.' _In the middle of admiring his skills in anticipation, someone else spoke.

"I hear that kid's a greater god. If that's true, Masamune's has no chance of winning this one." A God in a fedora lowers his hat down holds his cigar. "You want one?" The man asked.

"No thank you. I'd prefer wine." Declining the offer from the man, he focuses his eyes more onto the fight, with the two swordsmen in a blade lock.

Letting out a big sigh, the man spoke once more. "I'm leaving. Lupin better not do anything crazy when I meet him again. As short as it was, it was nice talking with you." As he departs, the man leaves a small smile on his face.

As the Saint of War watches the men leave the fight to take care of a man by the name of Lupin. To Guan Yu, he is of no importance to him. As he returns to observe the battlefield, he notes that the two are evenly matched. _'Hm… I hear that the boy is a Champion for Tokyo. It seems he lives up to his reputation…' _Before he spoke any further, another god sits next him, enthusiastic about the match.

"Hm… with the One-Eyed Dragon bringing out his six swords, I'm surprised the boy's still on even footing with him… Quite the spectacle indeed." Smiling, the other God whips out a sword, much different from the two in battle. He then lets out a sigh. "I could get a good match out of him." The God then looks at the sky, an then takes a deep breath. "Looking at this reminds me of fighting that one god in the House of Leadership…" The God then pause, and then says something different. "Ah… Looks like I'll have to set up that Katana tournament now. Don't want to waste time here." The God then takes his leave. Guan Yu was still focused on the match, with Masamune and Flynn standing still.

Masamune and Flynn were both breathing heavily, with one staring intensely at the other. "You're an amazing opponent." Complimenting, Flynn's face became fiercer.

'_This kid… He's strong for a samurai… Where the hell did he train from?' _Masamune then decides to put his blades back into their scabbards… "As much as I hate to do this, but… I quit… You win." Masamune then turns away from Flynn. "Besides, I've got other stuff to do." As Flynn sheathes his sword, Masamune then takes his leave. "In the meantime, never lose that resolve of yours, okay?" Smiling, Masamune then decides to head for his temple. _'Now…. To form a plan against that damned pretty-boy…'_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Path A: Chapter 2

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye-patches**_

_Path A: Chapter 2_

* * *

_**Previously: **__Date Masamune, The One-eyed Dragon of Oshuu, defeats Sanada Yukimura. Afterwards, he is approach by a man who goes by the name of Guan Yu, who reminds him that God is after his soul. Then, a day later, Masamune is met by a young samurai named Flynn. An intense battle, Masamune surrendered, leaving Flynn victorious. A dangerous path awaits the One-Eyed Dragon…_

* * *

In his temple within House of Personal Appearance, Date Masamune is determining the location to scheme his next move against Ishida Mitsunari. _'Where will that bastard plan his next move...?' _The One-Eyed Dragon decides to go to his temple. _'…If only Kojuro was here…' _Before he makes another move, he was approached by a God.

"You've displayed such great skill. Why did you surrender?" Having high hopes in Masamune, The God expressed disappointment at the sight of The One-Eyed Dragon giving up on such an intense friendly battle.

"Aren't you that guy from before?" Remembering who this God was, the Azure Dragon let out a sigh. "Although the kid was strong, I just wanted to keep my swordsmanship skills sharp, and besides, there's this one man I must even the score with." Turning his back on Guan Yu, Masamune then takes his leave.

'_Be careful…One-Eyed Dragon.' _Supporting Masamune in his battle against the God, he then takes a deep breath, and exhales. _'For now, I'd best drink tea and head for the House of War.' _And with that, Guan Yu departs for the House of Food.

* * *

In his own temple, Date Masamune tries to think of a plan to defeat Mitsunari, but fails. Running out of ideas, he then decides for the House of Combat to train there.

* * *

40 minutes later, Masamune arrives in the House of Combat, once again heading for the training room to practice. "Start simulation!" The training room transformed into that of a dungeon-like cave with only one light-bulb._ 'Tch! Let's get this over with.' _Already having his six swords in tow, Masamune proceeds to ready his guard, preparing for the worst. Truly enough, 30 humanoid lesser demons have emerged from their prisons to kill Masamune. Confident, the One-eyed Dragon slaughters the demons with minimal effort. Then, 500 more lesser demons, coming in many forms, arrived into the cave. Masamune sheathes away fives swords and charges all of his energy into one sword. As the demons assault him, the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu then unleashes a very strong strike, knocking most of the demons away, killing them in the process. However, the strikes slightly tires out the Oshuu leader, allowing one of the demons to strike him with it's claws and another to knock him to a wall, causing him let his sword slip out of his hand. Backed into a corner trapped, Masamune then takes out two of his swords, holding them in each hand. As five of the demons assaulted Masamune, he slashes them. "Crazy Storm!" With multiple strikes, the One-eyed Dragon successfully plows over multiple demons, leaving them in to a small amount. As Masamune strives to get the blade, a few demons get in his way. Bringing out two swords in one hand, he strikes them down and continues to recover his blade into three hands. As he manages to reclaim his sword, 4 greater demons enter the cave. Surprisingly, they were strong. Before Masamune could make a single move, the demons' movements were very fast as they ganged up on him, while he himself barely made it to get the blade, luring two demons into hurting each other. With three swords now in one hand, Masamune then proceeds to go for the Beast-type greater demon. "Magnum Step!" Stabbing the beast who is assaulting him, The One-eyed Dragon impales the beast-type demon through it's mouth. However, the beast-like demon wasn't about to go down without a fight, allowing the demons to land some heavy on Masamune. The Date Leader wasn't about to give up here. Once again, he puts all of his energy into one sword. With the remaining vitality he has left, he only has one shot at this. As demons came closer to strike him down, he then unleashes a heavy blow, eliminating the remaining lesser demons, and weakens the Greater demons, with two of them on the verge of death. However, with the use of Testament a second time tired him out; an exhausted Masamune tries to think of a plan to defeat the demons. However, the greater demons retreated from battle. _'Better end this simulation before more of them come.' _With the inability to muster up any more energy to fight more of them, he ended the simulation "End Simulation!" The cave returned back to the training room. Tired, Masamune then decides to head for the House of Food to rejuvenate himself from the pain.

* * *

Later in the House of Food, Masamune eats up a bowl of Gyūdon, along with 3 Yakitori and 6 pieces of salmon sashimi, already finishing with the Yakitori._ 'This stuff's pretty good. The chefs know how to fill up my spirits.' _Lying back in his chair, Masamune takes a deep breath, and then begins to eat his food more slowly. _'…This pantheon… It makes the battlefields of Japan look small in comparison. I hope that Lancelot guy is taking good care of my original position.' _Smiling, The One-Eyed Dragon then proceeds to finish his food. As he eats, he sees a guy in a leather shirt and leather pair of pants eating a bar of chocolate, a girl in a green sweat coat and bike shorts running towards some steak, A guy with blonde hair who looks like he's treating a redheaded girl dinner, a guy dressed like a butler taking some food somewhere, an orange cat being a glutton, and a boy in robes with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. After he looks at those people, he was now finished eating his food. Before he departs the House of Food, he grabs 4 more pieces of yakitori to take back into his temple. 55 minutes later, in his temple in the House of Personal Appearance, the One-Eyed, in his hakama uniform was about to go to sleep. Laying on his back, The One-Eyed Dragon looks up at the night sky, noting how beautiful it was. _'Such a beautiful night…' _Before he closed his eyes, he suddenly hears heavy footsteps came into his house as if it was an earthquake. Waking up from his bed, he tracks down the noise of the heavy footsteps, culminating an encounter with a knight. "Who are you?" Demanding a response from the knight, The One-Eyed Dragon sensed that he wasn't too friendly either. _'Shit! I can't fend him off like this.' _Locked into a tight situation with just one sword, this battle wasn't looking too well for him.

"So this is the One-Eyed Azure Dragon. The Demon King of the Sixth heaven has told me about you. I'm going to depower you here." Ignoring Masamune's question, the knight then proceeds to run towards him and swing his sword. Masamune reacts fast enough to dodge the strike which caused the floor to be destroyed. Drawing out his sword, he then goes for an attempt to strike the Knight, who blocks it with his blade, followed by a thrust to push Masamune away from him.

'_Nobunaga's here too, huh? Tch. How surprising. An ensemble of Demon Kings would sure be a great hour at this moment. ' _Masamune then looked at the cursed sword. _'That sword makes me uneasy somehow…' _Preparing to charge his sword, Masamune runs out of his temple to find a wider place to fight this knight. The two are fighting in the House of Personal Appearance 45 feet away from each other.

"Foolish Dragon! I'll make sure you'll suffer depowerization at my hands!" The Knight then charges towards Masamune, ready to strike him down.

"Just try it, Knight! Hell Dragon!" With his sword charged at maximum power, Masamune unleashes it forward at the knight as an attempt to damage him. Unfortunately, the knight deflects the energy ball right back at Masamune, prompting him with no other choice than to block the attack. Suddenly, pillars of fire caught the knight by surprise. The person responsible for the fire is revealed to be a woman with long black hair wearing a dark blue dress with a breastplate worn on top of the dress.

"You can still stand up, yes?" Ensuring the One-Eyed Dragon's recovery, the woman then faces the knight. "You… Are you an ally of Dracula's?"

"Do not associate me with that wretched vampire, insolent woman!" The knight denied any connections to the vampire lord "I, Nightmare, will devour your souls!" With no sign of mercy, he then proceeds to attack the woman. However, Masamune blocks the hit, but gets knocked 24 feet away from him. Nightmare then proceeds to strike the woman down.

"Scutum!" Magically activating a shield to block Nightmare's attack, the woman then activates another attack "Lapiste!" Summoning a giant fist made of stone, the woman directs it at the knight, knocking him into a wall breaking some of the mirrors in the process. "Leave now or I'll call the others to deal with you."

"….Very well, but the next time we meet, I'll strike either of you down without warning." Reluctantly, at the woman's request, Nightmare left the House of Personal Appearance.

* * *

Later, before Masamune and the woman went to their temples…

"I owe you one there, miss. If you hadn't intervened, I'd be depowered." Smiling at the woman, Masamune thanked her for her intervention against Nightmare.

"It's no problem. Say, aren't we roommates? Ah yes… I haven't introduced myself to you. My name's Shanoa; Goddess of Sexy Back." Smiling back at the One-Eyed Dragon, the woman introduced herself. "I'm glad to meet your acquaintance

"Shanoa, huh… The name's Date Masamune." He introduces himself. _'She's beautiful… This woman reminds me of the Demon King's sister.' _Slightly taken aback by her beauty, he tries his best to not let it get the best of him. "The same goes to you."

Giving Masamune a handshake, Shanoa reaches into her pockets to give him something. "Here. Take this potion." Shanoa gave Masamune a potion to heal his wounds.

"You can keep it. I have some food at my temple." The Head of Oshuu turned down her offer. "…Until we meet again."

"Yes…" The two roommates parted to their own temples, going in for some rest.

* * *

The next day later, recovering from the fight, Masamune is practicing in the back yard of his temple with one of swords. Closing his eyes, he thinks hard to determine his next move. He is then approached by a man in a ponytail wearing a samurai-like gear. "Hey! Long time, no see!"

"Oh, it's you..." Masamune knew who the man was. "It's been some time indeed… Maeda Keiji." Remaining calm, the One-Eyed Dragon seemed slightly pleased to see him here. "What brings you here, Pretty Boy?"

"Just here to give you visit. It's been quite a while since we've last meet." Smiling with his arms behind his head, Keiji then departs. "See ya later!" '_Tch! Typical of Lady Killer to come through here uninvited.' _Masamune decided to stop practicing with his weapon. Running out of ideas, He heads to his room and takes a nap to pass the time, but then changes his mind. _'Alright… Time to head for the house of War.' _As an attempt to improve his improvisation skills, He then heads for the destination.

* * *

Later, after arriving in the House of War, Masamune decides to visit Yukimura's temple for a match. "Kid, I just want to have a sparing match with you!" The One-eyed Dragon knocks on his door. Unfortunately, there's no response from him. Sighing, he decides to head back to his temple. _'At least the other guys here want to party…' _He attempts to find someone to spar with, but with no luck; either some are busy or away. However, one man, in a weird costume, armed with something similar to swords, appears.

"Tch… Better get in shape before next mission comes." Stretching his head, the man spots Masamune. "…You! With the blue armor and helmet! You're in for a fight?" Grinning at him, the man then sees Masamune unsheathing his swords.

"Any challenge is welcome by me!" Now wielding his six swords, The Azure Dragon runs forward at the man, attempting to strike him down. In retaliation, the man parries the strike, followed by an attempt to slash Masamune, who evades it.

"Not bad!" complimenting his opponent, he strikes his opponent, followed by a leap forward. "Phantom Dive!" Creating an electric shockwave towards his opponent, it knocks him away for a bit. However, the man with the claws held his ground. _'This is getting impressive. It's time to cut loose and get fired up.' _Charging at his opponent once more, he proceeds to unleash a fury of attacks "Crazy Stream!"

"You're good, bub." Complimenting Masamune as he dodges and blocks some his strikes, the man with the claws looked for an opening. As soon as the One-eyed Dragon partially tired himself from the flurry of attacks, he attempted to kick the latter. Unfortunately, Masamune blocks it in time. As the fight ensued, Some Gods from the House of War returned to watch their fight as spectators. "Heh… It looks like we've attracted some customers."

"I don't mind the spectators at all. Let's continue our little show, shall we?" Ignoring the spectators, Masamune focused more on his opponent.

As the match intensifies, the two exchanged blows to each other, showing no signs of stopping. The clash ultimate culminates with their weapons locking together. "You're a really good opponent. Truly like the ones back in my world." As they continued with the blade lock, Masamune praises his opponent for his skills.

"Same thing goes to you. Besides, I've faced much worse guys than you." In the midst of the lock, he then tries to take down Masamune with a head-butt. Unfortunately for him, the latter steps back to escape from his head-butt. "So have I." The One-Eyed dragon said as he recovers his breath. "Let's finish this!" The One-Eyed Dragon charged at the clawed man.

"You asked for it, bub!" He then follows suit. The two charged towards each other. As they've gotten closer to each other, they landed the decisive blow…

A few minutes later after the final blow, Masamune's armor was damaged and in turn, the man with the claws received some cuts. However, to the surprise of Masamune, who turns to his, he heals the wounds, closing cuts.

"You… You're no ordinary human…" Surprised at the healing procedure that this 'man' went through, Masamune is stunned. "…What the hell are you…?"

"I'm a mutant. Let's call this draw. Let's get rematch some other time." As he leaves, the mutant looks back at the One-Eyed Dragon one last time. "It's been fun fighting you, mate."

'_A mutant, huh…? We'll indeed meet again sometime soon, mutant. For now, take care.' _Respecting his opponent as he takes his leave, Masamune decides to head for the House of Food to eat. He was approached by a certain man with two spears.

"Masamune! I'm greatly impressed by your skills against that guy!" Approaching him was none other than Yukimura, who words of support made Masamune smile. "Cool down, kid." As he's patting Yukimura on this head, Masamune lets out a sigh. "Do you want to eat with me in the House of Food?"

"As much as I'd like to do so, I'm pretty busy at the moment." Declining the offer, Yukimura is going inside his temple. "I have a few errands to do. Maybe next time..." Yukimura then closes the door behind him. '_Still waiting for that master of his to join… I'll drop by your temple later some time.' _As he mounts his horse, Masamune sets out to reach the House of Food.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Path A: Chapter 3

_**Trope Pantheon: **__**Date Masamune, God of Eyepatches**_

_Path A: Chapter 3_

* * *

_**Previously:**_ _Masamune, vowing to become stronger to defeat Ishida Mitsunari and reclaim his reputation, goes to the House of Combat to practice his skills in a training room. Along the way back to his temple, he was ambushed by a ferocious knight known as Nightmare. Together with a strange woman known as Shanoa, he has succeeded in fighting off the vicious bloodthirsty knight. The next day, he goes to the House of War to seek a good friendly. Instead of fighting his rival Yukimura, he ends up fighting what was known to be a mutant with claws with the ability to heal his wounds in a supernatural way. As they've both parted ways, the two fighters respected the skills of each other. Exhausted, Masamune decides to head for the House of Food to chow down a meal. The Dragon now sharpens his claws to cut down anyone who dares to be an obstacle in his path._

* * *

As he arrives in the House of Food, there were very little deities occupied here besides the chefs. However, this doesn't hinder him in the slightest. He then orders himself some Sukayaki Beef along with two bowls of miso soup. _'….' _Quiet, Masamune starts to eat his food slowly. _'Once I defeat that bastard sullen pretty-boy, I'll train some of the other Gods in the War and Combat house. They'll need it for their upcoming battles if they want to achieve peace…' _As he's deep in thought, Masamune continues to eat his food. The somber One-Eyed Dragon then departs to his temple in the House of Personal Appearance. Before doing so, he is approached by a certain God.

"It's been some time since our last encounter, One-Eyed Dragon." Greeting him with a smile, Guan Yu then noticed his unhappy face. "Why the long face…?"

"It's nothing… It's nice seeing you here. Now if you must excuse me, I'll be heading back to my temple…" Jumping on his horse and head back to his temple, Masamune thinks of all the progress he's made because of it. _'Yukimura… Keiji… The guy from Echigo… The Sister of the Demon King… If I hadn't allied with you guys… Even if Kojuro isn't here… I wouldn't be in this place now…' _He rides back to his temple, The One-Eyed Dragon smiles with his 'native' allies.

* * *

Back at the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune is sitting at the front of his temple, looking at the ceiling as he lies on his back. Bathed in boredom, Masamune decides to head back in his temples until someone interrupted him

"It's the warlord of Oshuu: Date Masamune!" Approaching him was a god; "It's an honor to meet you." The Goddess greets Masamune by bowing to him.

"...And you are…?" Bored, The One-Dragon wondered who this young god was. He wasn't too interested in time.

"I'm Kenichi Shirahama." As he introduced himself, the young god leaves Masamune's presence.

After the young god left him, Masamune, at a loss of ideas, was about to decide to take a nap and call it a day until he was approached by a certain God. "Masamune!" The God wore a yellow vest above a yellow shirt underneath it, along with some yellow pants on them. He also equips some fist cuffs. Smiling, he approaches Masamune. "It's been a while. Can I come into your temple to discuss something?" The God's request was polite.

"What purpose do you have here, Ieyasu the shogun?" Questioning the reasons of the well-respected shogun known as Tokugawa Ieyasu, Masamune, as he brings the two in his temple, is wondering what motives he have in mind.

"It's about Hideyoshi..." With a serious look on his face, Ieyasu gives Masamune more details on the matter. "With his 'alliance' with Nobunaga, It may be difficult to defeat them. We must avoid him if we want to deal with Mitsunari."

"Count me in! Besides, the bastard will pay for harming Kojuro and my men back at Odawara castle." Recalling that one incident in the mortal realm, Ieyasu plan caught Masamune's attention. He couldn't let this opportunity slip. "We should bring Lady-killer along for Muttonchops in should he intervene." The One-eyed Dragon added.

"…Lady-killer…?" Ieyasu asked, puzzled at the nickname. The shogun was apparently never fond of using nicknames. "Who…?"

"That Maeda boy Keiji… I hear he has some tragic event with him in the past is what lead Muttonchops to the crazy ruler he is today… At least that's what I've heard." Recalling Keiji's past with the ruler of Toyotomi, Masamune's expression was melancholic.

"…I see… I'll bring him along then." Facing away from Masamune, Ieyasu departs. Before finally leaving Masamune's temple, he adds in one final message. "I wish to see the day we'll bring peace to this pantheon. No more suffering. No more abuse; a pantheon where everyone can unite in harmony. I hope you'll understand." Ieyasu finally leaves the temple, leaving Masamune.

"Hey! Just notify me when the time comes!" Sitting down on his bed, Masamune is thinking about Ieyasu's speech. _ 'His speech reminds me a lot like him… Those two should be good friends.'_ Ieyasu's speech reminded him much like Keiji's in his mortal days. _'However, I'm not preachy on the idea; Innocence won't get anyone far on this pantheon…' _Masamune thinks very hard about this philosophy. _'But first… I'll go to the House of Weapons and have a blacksmith to repair Dragon's Fang and pick up Tiamat for this battle.'_ Due to his battle with Nightmare, One of the Dragon's Fangs blades had a crack on it. He has saved Tiamat for the battle against Ishida Mitsunari to get revenge on him once more.

* * *

10 minutes after he arrives in the House of Weapons, before Masamune is about to leave, a laser attacked him. _'Whoa!' _Masamune looked to see who the perpetrator of was. The perpetrator was revealed to be a Goddess with blond hair, wearing a white midriff down to her stomach with a small blue cape with yellow trims above it, with the skirt have the same colors on them. "Hey, watch where you're shooting next time, young girl."

"S-Sorry!" Apologizing, the goddess bows her head down to him. "…I'll go somewhere else to practice."

"It's all right." Before the goddess can move anywhere else, Masamune points at her. _'Why does she remind me of that woman? I forgot her name, but oh well.' _Masamune then prepares to take his leave… Or so he would think.

"Wait!" The goddess stopped Masamune in his tracks. "Please. I need to practice my Azure powers, and I need someone to try it on." The goddess requested Masamune to fight him. "I can't stand being bullied by everyone in this pantheon!"

Looking at the goddess once again, a now sad Masamune activates his sword to initiate a fight. "Very well… I'm not one to fight ladies, but I'll fight you as part of a warm-up for my strongest weapon. However, I'll give you one warning before we battle: Do you really want to be depowered?" Serious, Masamune readied his position, waiting for the Goddess' response.

"…No... I must do this… To protect my friends!" Unleashing her guns, the goddess readied her position. "Here I go!" Holding both guns in her hands, she charges forward at Masamune.

'_I see you've put your guns on, girl.' _As the goddess ran forward at him, Masamune defended himself from her attacks. _'…This girl's competent!' _As heblocks her attacks, Masamune compliments her internally. Before he makes another move, the goddess trips him over with a sweep kick, with him recovering from the ground. He proceeds to sweep the goddess off the ground, followed by making a Jump into the air. "Phantom Dive!" Slamming the ground to perform, Masamune proceeds create a shockwave to hit his opponent, causing her to get knocked back into a wall. "…Is that the best you can do...?" Calmly, Masamune readied his guard to prepare another attack from the goddess. To his surprise, the goddess was right behind him. _'Wha…!?' _Repelling her attack, Masamune's now on the defensive from the goddess. _'She's fast… looks like I'll have to bait her… Hm…?' _Masamune noticed the change of the goddess' eye color from green to blue. _'This is could be bad…' _Noticing a laser locked on to him, Masamune stepped back. _'Compared to the other ones here, this girl is no ordinary gunslinger…' _Masamune took another step back further.

"You're a good opponent, sir." The Goddess complimented on Masamune's skills. Her eyes returned to it's green color. "Um… Do you want to stop here…?"

"Of course… Thanks for the warm-up." As he calls for his horse to prepare departure, Masamune then delivers one more comment. "Thanks for the warm-up, Miss. Now I'm sure to get revenge against that bastard now. Until we…" Before he could finish, some weirdo god in a black suit, accompanied by a mask that conceals his mouth, shows up and starts shouting nonsense.

"It's Eye of the Azure Dragon! Come on! Let's kick some…" Before the weirdo can finish, Masamune slashes him. "Ahhhh! Aw haw, man… That was totally not cool, Masamune. At least you can invite to one of your parties."

"Get lost, freak." Unable to tolerate this weirdo god any longer, Masamune loses his patience and leaves.

"Masamune… You mean Date Masamune?" The goddess realizes who she just fought. "Isn't he in the same house as me…? Never mind that. I have unfinished business."

"…Can you at least help me out here?" The weirdo god requested the goddess to help him. Unfortunately for him, the goddess ignored him. "Someone…? Ahh, damn it…"

* * *

30 minutes later, the One-eyed Dragon stopped at the House of Food to get two bowls of Gyūdon along with some 15 rolls of Sushi. As he eats at a moderate pace, the only thing in his mind was against revenge against Mitsunari. Suddenly, he hears some ruckus. He turns to look at a muscly god with a tooth-lined hat.

"What do you mean there's no steak left!? I demand a response!" Enraged at the fact that the House of Food ran out of steak, the muscly god prepares to run off. "Those rich people aren't getting away with this!" Suspecting that the House of Commerce stole all of the steak, the god stormed off, knocking everyone away from his path.

Silent, Masamune continued to eat his food. _'The hell is that guy's problem…?' _He then looks at all the gods he knocked down. _'…Though I must say, the man's got strength, but not enough compared to Muttonchops…' _As he stops eating his food, Masamune decides to head for the God's destination. _'That warm-up with that girl wasn't enough. I'll bet he'll provide a good fight.'_

* * *

35 minutes later, Masamune, on his horse, arrives at the House of Commerce to find the God he saw earlier in the House of Food. As he gets off on his horse, Masamune finds to see the House of Commerce slightly in ruins. As he looks around, he finds the God holding an old man. "You there! Let go of the old man!"

Hearing Masamune's voice, the enraged god then turns to face him. "Will do." Throwing the old man away, The God wondered what Masamune wanted. "What do you want from me...? I'll stop if you like." Not very fond of the One-eyed Dragon, he then takes his leave.

"No… I want get a match out of you." As he unsheathes his sword and points it towards the enraged god, Masamune states his reason for fighting him. "You seem like a strong guy for someone of your size."

"If it's a fight you want, I'll gladly accept it! I've got to stay in shape!" Smiling, the god accepted Masamune's challenge. "I'll ram you blades down to fist bait!" Compassionate, the God run towards Masamune at full speed.

'_Now I'm spiced up!'_ Following suite, Masamune ran forward with his blade in hand. As he ran closer, he attempts to strike the God down with his sword. However, the god reacted fast, evading it and landed a punch to his stomach. "Guh! Damn!" Masamune, getting caught in the punch, coughs up saliva out of his mouth. The God follows up with a second punch, knocking Masamune away from a short distance. The god attempts to land another blow on the Oshuu head, but the latter evades it in time. _'Heh heh… What speed and strength you got there… However, it's nothing compared to the big guy gave me back then.' _Recovering, Masamune prepares to charge forward at him. "The fray has just begun, bear man!" Unsheathing another sword, he then prepares to lunge at his opponent with a flurry of strikes. "Crazy Storm!" As he performs the attack, he succeeds in giving his opponent a few cut marks.

"What skills you have there, samurai, But it's not enough to beat a man who uses only his fists in the wildlife." As he respects Masamune's swordsmanship, he proceeds to run towards him. "You'd better draw breath for this one!" As he got closer, the god attempts to tackle Masamune, who dodges it, taking a few steps back away from him. The Muscly God then proceeds to land a few punches and kicks at the One-eyed Dragon, landing only two punches on him. The muscular God then proceeded to land a very hard kick, knocking his opponent slightly farther than usual.

'_Kuh! This guy… Looks like I'll have to land it in one strike.' _While he spits out blood from his mouth, Masamune sheathes one of his swords back into his scabbard. Intensifying his energy into his sword, Date Masamune then advances at the muscular god to strike him down once and for all. "This is it!" Masamune releasing the energy into a powerful shockwave, lands the hit against the muscular God, who holds his ground against the shockwave, but he crashes into a wall. _'Did it get him?'_ Vitally drained from using the attack, Masamune collapses on his knees, breathing heavily. To his surprise, the muscular God survived the attack, only leaving him looking lightly injured. _'Whaa…!? Damn…' _Surprised to see his opponent's stamina, Masamune tries his best not to collapse completely.

"Your skills are amazing, mate! I'll stop this rampage this time since you've given me a good fight! Besides, I haven't even introduced myself yet… I'm Saxton Hale, and I'm one awesome Australian!" Before the muscular god can go on, a chef from the House of Food approaches him.

"Sir, the steak is ready and waiting at your temple." Preventing to enrage Hale even further, the chef informed him that his steak has been delivered.

"Heh, look at the time. Its nice meeting you, champ!" With his parting words, Hale leaves for his temple.

'…_What…Was that all about…?' _Dumbfound at Hale's motive for attacking the House of Commerce, Masamune heads for the House of Food once more. He respected the muscular Australian god's strength, but isn't too fond of him.

Before Masamune can move any further, a certain god approached him. "Masamune!" The god in question was Ieyasu, who notices that he's heavily injured. "Masamune, Are you ok?"

"Kuh… Yeah, just received some bruises." Coughing, Masamune gave him a smile. "So… is the plan ready?"

"…Yes... Here, take this Senzu bean; It'll heal your wounds" Slicing the beans into two, he then had Masamune open his mouth, and then gulped it down. In a matter of seconds, The One-eyed Dragon was quickly rejuvenated.

"My energy… Hey, will you hand me another one…? I'll be needing it after the battle with that guy." Surprised that this food instantly healed him, Masamune asked Ieyasu for the other slice.

"Yes…" Giving him the other slice of Senzu bean, Ieyasu then takes his leave, with Masamune following suite.

* * *

An hour later at the House of Personality, the two have arrived with the purpose to search for Mitsunari. En route, the two warlord gods looked at the other deities.

"Most of these Gods were from the House of Mentalism." Ieyasu notes, knowing some familiar faces. "Nozomi Yumehara… Taokaka… Spock…"

"Hm…? You know some of the gods here?" Apatheic of the majority gods here, Masamune lets out a yawn. "Who commissioned this house…? It seems slightly better than the house of Mentalism."

"Indeed… The commissioner for this house is Applejack." Informing Masamune into details on the newly ascended house, Ieyasu explains the motive for the creation of the House. "She became very displeased with all the schemers there..."

"Who's this Applejack…? Seems like a nice guy..." Trying to imagine what this lady would look like, Masamune smiles.

"Actually, I'd hate to break this to you, but… She's a talking female horse." Contrary to what Masamune expected, Ieyasu tells him of her appearance.

"What…" At a loss for words, Masamune stays silent for a few minutes, then proceeds to "The commissioner of this house is a mare capable of speech?" Dismayed at Ieyasu's answer, Masamune thought it was a human. _'Where is that bastard when you…?' _Before he could continue, very fast footsteps were in his earshot. He had a feeling who it was… _'Muttonchops' fanatic follower must be near… Now it's my chance!' _As footsteps were louder, Masamune brings out his sword as he jumps off his horse to defend himself.

"There you are, Ieyasu, you bastard! You're going pay for making me suffer in Lord Hideyoshi's absence!" And true enough, Mitsunari appears, ever so angry at Ieyasu for that one incident back in their home world. With his nodachi in hand ready to cut down Ieyasu, Mitsunari attempts to strike him down. Sadly for him, Masamune blocks the attack.

"Your opponent is me, not the shogun!" Locking blades with Mitsunari, Masamune pushes him further. "It's payback time at Odawara castle!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Be gone!" With retaliating force, Mitsunari pushes his blade back, with his opponent pushing it with equal force, followed by the two getting out of it, getting some distance from the other. "Once I'm done with him, you're next, Ieyasu!" As his anger intensifies, Mitsunari disappears for a few seconds, and at a fast speed, strikes Masamune with his nodachi. The latter evades the cut. He then appends it two more strikes, both of which The One-eyed dragon blocks. "I'm to shower your body full of blood, Date Masamune!"

"Go ahead and try… I've learned from my last battle against you. I won't lose to you a second time." As Mitsunari approached him at high speed in a flash, Masamune blocks his attack. _'He's fast. If I stay on the defensive, I'll wear him down and attack him when he slips.'_ As he strengthen his defenses, Mitsunari goes on the offensive again, advancing forward at flashing high speed once more to attack Masamune again, this time, attacking from his right. _'Ngh! This is bad…' _With his opponent on his right side, The One-eyed Dragon parried the attack in the nick of time, followed by a kick to Mitsunari's stomach, knocking him away from a distance. While Mitsunari was down, Masamune draws the other five blades and gets into his stance. "This battle is just the beginning… And I'm going to depower you right here, you damned Toyotomi fanatic!" Now with an angry look on his face, he points his three swords at his opponent, ready to regain his reputation once more.

"You're really starting to infuriate me…!" Unleashing all of his energy, Mitsunari came at Masamune vastly faster than usual; even making his defenses slip slightly. As he approaches Masamune, he attacks him with his sword again, but the latter avoids it, attempting a counterattack against him, but escapes from it. The Dark King advances at Masamune once more, but stops for a few minutes. "You're going to fall by my blade, you insolent weakling!" As he slashes the air, he creates a stream of razor wind to distract Masamune, damaging part of the latter's helmet in the process. With lightning fast speed, he then approaches his opponent from behind, but blocks it barely, struggling to keep up with his speed.

'_He's got me locked in my defenses.'_ Trying to look for an opening from Mitsunari, who is too fast to attack, Masamune held his ground. Suddenly, as he comes up with an idea, he counters Mitsunari's upcoming attack with a sweep, jumping into the air. "Phantom Quake*" With his three swords, he creates a massive shockwave, knocking Mitsunari far away from him. _'Good! Time to depower this mad retainer!' _The one-eyed Dragon threw five swords around Mitsunari, creating a dragon symbol to trap him. Jumping towards his opponent with his sword in hand, Masamune pierces Mitsunari. "Jumping! Jack! Breaker!" As he approaches the Dark King, Masamune lands a fatal blow onto him.

'…_Did it work…?' _ Watching the fight from a distance, Ieyasu wonders did Masamune succeeded in damaging the Toyotomi retainer._ 'Hideyoshi won't be too pleased to see him depowered.' _When Masamune lands on the ground after the attack, the smoke cleared up, but in a surprisingly unfortunate twist, Mitsunari is undamaged. _'What…? He should have been hit…! Unless…' _Ieyasu looked around, only to see another God wearing all bandages. _'No… it can't be…'_

"I cannot allow you to harm Mitsunari any longer." Coming to Mitsunari's aide, the God, sitting on a weird platform, grabs him and faces Masamune and Ieyasu. "You should be very appreciative of Lord Hideyoshi's absence in this House. You should savor this "victory", One-Eyed Dragon; he's busy doing paperwork at this moment."

"Nice work, Yoshitsugu… I'd be depowered if you hadn't interfered and put in the barrier." Relieved of Yoshitsugu's rescue, Mitsunari then turned to Masamune and Ieyasu. "Ieyasu… Date Masamune… In the names of Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbe, I'll depower you both the next time we meet!"

'_Muttonchops and his servant will surely be glad when __**you**__ geezers get depowered.' _Watching both Toyotomi servants head back for their temples, Masamune relaxes and catches his breath. Expressing great satisfaction, he decides to head to the House of Food to celebrate.

'_He seems awfully happy.' _Looking at Masamune's face, The Tokugawa leader decides to head back for his temple. _'Your skills have sharpened and improved greatly, One-Eyed Dragon. Looks like I'll have to get stronger as well. But first… I must go back to the House of Friendship and develop it even more.' _With nothing else to do, Ieyasu departs to his next destination.

* * *

In the House of Food, The Azure Dragon eats up a huge amount of food. _'Ahh… The food here is nice as always... I'll save all of this and take it to my temple.' _Taking the food with him to save it for a later time, Masamune heads for his temple for some rest.

* * *

35 minutes later, as he reaches his temple, he opens the door and afterwards goes straight to sleep, fulfilled his quest of revenge against Mitsunari. _'I've finally gotten my revenge... Somehow, his eyes are similar to mine's… Ah, whatever.' _Tired, he then goes to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Masamune, waking up earlier than usual, is seen eating the food he attained yesterday. _'Perhaps I'll treat Kojuro and my men out to the House of Food whenever he ascends.' _Smiling as he drinks some water, he decides what to do for the day. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. _'Who's at the door so early…?' _Wondering who the visitor would be, Masamune opens the door. When he opened the door, the visitor turned out to be a god with white hair wearing white pants, but no shirt. He also has a weird tattoo on his body "…And you are…?"

"I am Orochi, and I've come to make you my slave once more… Date Masamune" Introducing himself, the deity states his intentions right off the bat.

"O…Orochi…?" Surprised to see this deity, The One-eyed Dragon felt uneasy, _'This is Orochi…? Since When did that snake took the form of a human!?' _Expressing intense anger uponhearing Orochi's name, he draws his sword and tries to strike him, but the deity easily evades the attack. "Get out, you snake! I, Date Masamune… Will never serve a snake like you!

"Is this all the Head of Oshuu can do…? I don't recall you being a rebellious one." Displeased of Masamune's defiant nature, the deity launches an assault on his opponent. However, the latter struggles to block his attacks, taking damage in the process. As the deity goes for a single blow, Masamune steps back.

'_Kh…! I don't recall him being this strong…'_ Charging an energy ball, Masamune, runs away from Orochi to strike him from a distance. However, a mystical force prevents him from going any further. "Screw this. Hell Dragon!" He releases the energy ball at Orochi, preventing him from getting pulled in any further. As Orochi was dazed, he focuses his energy to land a fatal blow. As his opponent quickly recovered, he starts shooting what looks like light in form of a rift, slightly blinding Masamune, who dodges them. As Masamune slowly advances forward, Orochi sends a few pillar of energy down on Masamune, with one of them hitting him as a result. However, The One-eyed Dragon was still standing with his sword, but his armor was completely destroyed in the process. As he comes closer to Orochi, he gathers all the energy needed to unleash the blow to strike him down. Unfortunately, the deity came up with a counter attack at the last minute, making the Azure Dragon's effort go for naught. Out of desperation, he summoned his other five swords, threw them around him, and focused his energy once more. _'This better work…!' _Charging at his opponent at a fast speed without slowing down, Masamune leaps towards Orochi and attempts to injure him while the latter shoots fire. As he got closer, he drifts away from Orochi, distracting him.

"…Is this the effort you've put your defiant nature into…?" Mocking Masamune, the snake deity raises his hands. As he does so, Masamune turns around and strikes him down. "What…!?" Surprised by Masamune's change of tactic, Orochi gets hit by the attack.

After using Jumping Jack Breaker on Orochi, Masamune is vitally drained from the attack. '_Shit! That put a strain on my body.' _Breathing heavily as he's on the verge of collapsing, he sheathes his sword and tries not to fall down and lose consciousness. Unfortunately, Orochi emerges from the attack, only slightly injured from such an attack._ 'Crap… Is this the end…?' _Suddenly, something came out of his pocket. _'That's…!' _He looks down to see a piece of the senzu beanhe forgot to eat earlier. With his crippled body, it was troublesome for him to reach it. As soon as he grabs the bean, Orochi knocks him away to a wall, still holding the bean in his hand.

"Any last words before you become my slave…?" As he slowly approaches Masamune, Orochi draws him in.

'_Better eat this now…' _As quickly as possible in his battered body, he eats down the senzu bean. "Let's party…!" With his strength now restored, Masamune draws his sword, concentrating his energy to massively injure Orochi a second time. Recovering, he jumps behind Orochi and then injures him, knocking him far away. Tired out, Masamune gets on his knees. Unfortunately, Orochi quickly recovered from the attack, but doesn't attack Masamune.

"Impressive... Your skills are fascinating, but mark my words; I will make you my slave someday. Until we meet again… Date Masamune." After he praises Masamune, he proceeds to take his leave.

* * *

Later in his conversation with Guan Yu…

"I said that a god was after you, but I didn't expect the pursuer to be the snake deity." Surprised at the recent events, Guan Yu lets out a sigh. "I'll see to it that you'll train harder to take him down for good, yes…?

"Indeed, and I'll free my other self from him too." Laying down on a bench, Masamune was relieved he survived the battle. "You wanna go get some tea with me…?" Smiling, Masamune treats his roommate to the House of Food.

"This is unusual of you… But yes… I wish to acquire some tea. Afterwards, I'll go to the House of War to practice some strategies. Care to assist me?" In return, Guan Yu also makes a request.

"Yes… Let's go…" And with that, the two set off for the House of Food. _'Orochi, huh...? I swear I'll train hard to eliminate you and free my other self from your clutches, snake.'_

* * *

**_Path A: End_**


	5. Path B: Chapter 1

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye-patches**_

_Path B: Chapter 1_

* * *

Yukimura, with his two spears, charges forward at Masamune, who has his swords trying to land a blow on him. Unfortunately for him, Masamune parry it with his six swords, followed by an attempt to land an attack on Yukimura, who, return parries his. The two parried each other's attacks 8 times. "Having a match with you is satisfying as always, Sanada Yukimura." Enjoying another fight with his rival as they fight, Masamune went on the assault against Yukimura, who then went on to perform a fire punch, to which the One-Eyed Dragon evades. As he gets close to Yukimura, he then sweeps Yukimura off his guard with his sword and then jumps up. "Phantom Dive!" Hammering the ground, Masamune sends a shockwave to knock away Yukimura, who gets away from it. The cub of the Tiger of Kai then spins at an increasingly rapid pace as he rushes at Masamune.

"This is it… The training I received from the Noble Lord Takeda in the mortal realm… It pays pays off here!' Materializing a wheel of flame from his spears, Yukimura sends out a series of fiery strikes against Masamune, who parries the attack by having his swords collide with his opponent's dual-wielding spears. As they fought, the two clashed with their weapons for a brief a period of time until both weapons have locked into each other. The two rivals then take a step back, with Yukimura running at Masamune with all of his might, attacking at full speed. "Today… I will defeat you right here, Date Masamune!"

"Ah… Big words coming for a cub… However, you can never beat dragon." In preparation to block Yukimura's attacks, Masamune readies his defenses. As Yukimura charged at him, his rival throws one of his spears as high as possible. _'What is he planning…?' _After the spear was thrown, the Cub of Takeda stabbed his other spear to the ground and performs a spinning kick made of flames at his opponent, who evades it simply by taking a step back. Yukimura then spins slightly faster to lift himself in the air, aiming to get the other spear. _'I have to say, that was a very well-thought strategy.'_ Masamune compliments his foe as the latter reclaims his other spear, Masamune lifts himself up the air as his opponent descend to attempt to land an attack on him. With a heavy blow, their weapons were in a heavy lock to see whoever came out supreme in the clash. "You've improved in more ways than one, kid…" Trying to push away Yukimura with all of his force, Masamune smirked.

"Your Swordsmanship skills have gotten better as usual." Trying to push back Masamune with equal force, Yukimura goes even further than usual, causing Masamune to break out of the lock. The two rivals clashed blows with little damage on both contestants so far. "Let's end it here, Date Masamune!" Breathing heavily, Yukimura changed at his opponent for the final blow.

"You asked for it, Sanada Yukimura!" Following suit, a near Masamune rushed at his rival. They struck the decisive blow into each other once they got close to each other. 1 minute later, Masamune's helmet was damaged, while Yukimura's spears were broken. "Let's call this a draw, kid." When the One-Eyed Dragon looked back, he asks that they should stop fighting and go on about their business.

"Yes. I, Yukimura, will defeat you someday!" As they parted ways, the two rivals both had a smile on their faces.

* * *

In the House of Food, Masamune gets two bowls of chicken udon soup along with five pieces of raw salmon, with the addition of a rice bowl, with a dish of Sukiyaki pork to go on top of the rice bowl. '_Hm… It sure is quiet around here.' _As he eats his food, he then takes a look around the House food. Amongst them were six goddesses, a shaolin god, a ninja god in an orange sweater and pants aided by an older shinobi god, a blue-haired girl, and a redheaded girl in what seems to be a spy-suit. As he was finished eating the two chikin noodle soups, he proceeds to eat the raw salmon. As he does so, an albino god appears, wearing a black coat with a purple trim, looking very unhappy. Masamune knew who this stranger was. _'That's…!' _As he finishes eating his food, Masamune skips the sukiyaki pork and stealthily follows the god to his house. _'Alright… Now, time to follow him without getting caught.' _As Masamune follows the god to his house, a humanoid pink god with pink feet has decided to eat up the Sukiyaki pork in Masamune's absence. After doing so, the pink god then heads for an unknown destination.

* * *

35 Minutes later, Masamune arrives at the House of Personality, still following the albino god. When the god finally reached his temple, he then stops. Seeing this as an opening Masamune decides to attack the god while he's off guard. Unfortunately, the god parries it, followed by a very fast blow. Masamune barely blocks it, stepping back in the process. "We meet again… Ishida… Mitsunari…" Defending himself with his sword in hand, Masamune rushes at the albino god.

"I've had a feeling I was being watched. You've asked for a death wish! You'll be a warm-up before I take out Ieyasu!" As he draws his sword, Mitsunari, at blinding speed, charges towards Masamune. As he approaches his opponent, he then slices the air from a distance, creating razor wind to throw the One-eyed Dragon off, but the latter barely evades the attack, going in for the kill.

"Crazy Storm!" Unleashing a series of strikes against Mitsunari, Masamune manages to do a fair amount of damage despite the latter. _'I won't lose to some punk like you!' _As he goes for the final blow, Mitsunari dodges it by sidestepping to his right side. _'Not good…' _With his right eye gouged out at a younger age,Masamune tries tomove away from Mitsunari. However, something occurred to him. _'…Heh heh… How could I forget my ears?'_ Realizing that he still has his sense of hearing, Masamune deliberately lets his opponent hit him at his blind spot. Mitsunari, seeing this as an opportunity, strikes the Head of Oshuu where he stood. Surprisingly thanks to his sense of hearing, Masamune was able to parry the strike, following up with a few strikes from his sword, managing to injure Mitsunari. "Tch, your defeat was just a step up for the Date troops." Looking fiercely at the Toyotomi retainer, Masamune, suspecting a surprise from him, retains his guard.

"You… You're going die!" A gravely enraged Mitsunari charges at Masamune near the speed of sound, making him slightly slip his guard. He manages to land a several hits on Masamune. Due to his opponent's fast speed, Masamune goes on the defensive in an attempt to keep up with his opponent's attacks. With his opponent approached him once more in an attempting to land many more blows as possible, Masamune blocks a few of them, but receives a few more hits in the process.

'…_This bastard's speed is impressive… but no compared to that guy.' _As he blocks Mitsunari's attacks while pinned by his speed, Masamune continues to parry the attacks, waiting for the right time his opponent slips his guard. Quickly forming an idea, Masamune does an upwards slash as Mitsunari performed his next attack, then jumps in the sky. "Phantom Dive!" Descending from the sky, Masamune smashes the ground, creating an electrical shockwave. However, his enemy is clear from the shockwave, preparing to charge at Masamune once more. The One-eyed Dragon then noticed that Mitsunari was breathing heavily. "Here I come, you sullen retainer!" Moving to attack Mitsunari, Masamune lands a series of blows on his opponent as the latter struggling to block them. Masamune then kicks him 32 feet away from him and sheathes five swords. He concentrates his energy into his sword and charges at Mitsunari, who was too tired to move from the beating he gave him. As he gets closer to his enemy, he unleashes the heavy blow, managing to hit him.

"Kh…! You may have defeated me this time… But I'll the head of both yours and Ieyasu's someday. Until then… Prepare to suffer the wrath… Of Lord Hideyoshi…!" As he was finished with his warning, Mitsunari collapses. The enemy who defeated Date Masamune in the mortal realm, was now depowered.

'_Hmph… The Toyotomi warlord… I'll have a good fight with him next.' _Standing victorious over Ishida Mitsunari, The One-Dragon then decides to return to the House of Food to heal some of his wounds after a long and hard battle. Somehow, he seemed empty.

Back in the House of Food, Masamune gets 12 pieces of Sushi rolls and a bowl of Beef stew, along with pieces of raw eel. As he eats, only a small amount of deities were inhibited. Paying the other deities no mind, he proceeds to eat the Beef stew. _'First, I'll to go the House of Heroes and see how that Lancelot guy's doing with my original position and head out to train.' _As he consumes his cuisine, he already has his plans set.

* * *

47 minutes after eating in the House of Food, Masamune arrives in the House of Heroes with the purpose of finding Lancelot. However, the house was crowded, occupied with so many deities and their friends, causing him to leave the House until a voice called out to him.

"Date Masamune! It's an honor meeting you here again… Have you come to visit me?" Grateful of Masamune's visit, a certain God approached him. "This house is perfectly fine, but I have a favor… Can you assist me on something…?" Lancelot requests Masamune for some assistance.

"What is it…? Do you need improvements on the temple…?" Wondering what the noble knight wanted with him, Masamune had his fist placed on his chin.

"No. You see, I'm trying to repent for a certain incident I've done some time involving my liege, and I need to find a way to control the Mad enchantment. I've went to The House of Knowledge for assistance to come with a solution, but that ended with little success. I want to go to the House of Magic, but I'll end up turning into a rabbit or a frog. Perhaps you can give me some advice." Fearing for his transformation to occur again, Lancelot asks Masamune for some tips.

"I'd to help you… As much as I'd love to help you, I'm not very fond of magic, you see... However, you can ask them to make a potion to retain your sanity whenever the mad enchancement go out of control. I'm not very sure myself that it would work. You should at least give it a try... I'll wish you luck, old follower." As he hopes on his horse, the One-Eyed Dragon turns away from the knight. "Keep up the good work." Finished with his departing words, Masamune departs the House of Heroes.

* * *

Later in the House of Combat, Masamune goes in the training room for some practice. "Simulation: On!" The training room began to turn into that of a coliseum. "Let's party!" As he whips out his six swords, five elite soldiers ran toward Masamune to take him down. As they got closer, Masamune goes onto the defensive as they attack. One of the elite soldiers ran tries to stab him from behind, but he evades it by simply ducking, following up with a fast sweep kick on one of the soldiers, and slashes him by the chest. To his surprise, the elite soldier regenerated quickly and recovers. _'Are these guys demon soldiers?'_ As he blocks a few blows from two elite soldiers, The One-eyed Dragon fears his suspicion may be confirmed. As another elite soldier move in on him, he strikes him down in near Iaido-like speed, but regenerates himself. Putting his focus on the speed he swings his sword, Masamune dodges another attack from another elite soldier, followed a quick stab against the soldier, and does it again on another elite soldier. Unfortunately, they've resurrected themselves. One of the soldiers managed to land an attack on Masamune from behind, knocking his swords out of his right hand.

"Time to end this mess. Magnum Strike!" Masamune stabs the four elite soldiers he cut down once, disintegrating for good, leaving only one soldier left. Before he lepted at him, Masamune reached for his three swords, sheathing four of them in the process. However, the soldier throws goo balls out of his hands as an extortion to immobilize The One-Eyed Dragon, but fails doing so.

'_So they really __**are**__ demons…'_ Charging an energy ball from his sword, Masamune runs circles around the elite demon soldier. With his other sword, he closes in on the demon soldier, who attacks with his claws. To counter this, Masamune parries it and releases the energy ball from the sword. "Hell Dragon!" The demon's face has regenerated from the blow to the head only for The One-Eyed Dragon to decapitate it again, causing it to disintegrate.  
Suddenly, an intermediate demon arrives and runs at him as it wants to brutalize him. Drawing away his other sword, Masamune then focused his energy onto his sword. As the demon approaches the One-eyed Dragon, he then unleashes a ferocious attack on the demon, cutting through his whole body. Tired out from using the attack, Masamune decides to terminate the simulation. "End Simulation!" The Coliseum returned back to the training room. Tired, Masamune decides to head back to his temple.

* * *

Before going to his destination, he stops by the House of Food to get some water and a rice bowl to take to his temple.

* * *

As he returns to his temple, the first thing he does is go to his bed. _'What a good day… Wonder what'll come my way next…?' _Exhausted from all the battles he fought, he goes to sleep. It was worth it.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Path B: Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__This is the real chapter 2. Enjoy_

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye-Patches **_

_Path B: Chapter 2_

_**Previously**_: _After a fight into a draw with his rival Sanada Yukimura, Masamune enters the house of Food. As he eats his food, he spots Ishida Mitsunari and follows the latter to his temple to fight him. After a bloody fight, Masamune came out as the victor. With Mitsunari defeated, what path will await the one-eyed Dragon...?_

The next day, Masamune, energetic, is in front of his temple in the House of Personal Appearance. _'Let's see if Zoro guy's available. I'll hope to have a friendly match with him some time soon.' _Getting_ o_n his horse, Masamune departs his temple.

45 minutes later, Masamune arrives in the House of Weapons. _'He should be around here somewhere.' _On his horse, Masamune looks at the construction. "Oh…? They're expanding the House…?" Although he was surprised, he moved on to find Zoro. What he saw was a spiky blonde-haired God in a red coat, a god in a hakama, and red-headed goddess with a midriff. In front of him was a god with a long nose, and another God with green hair with a scar on his left eye and chest. The latter greeted

"Yo!" Smiling, the Green haired god calls The One Eyed Dragon. "It's been some time since we've meet." Looking forward to Masamune's visit, the God shakes his hand.

"Zoro… It's indeed been a while." Smiling at Zoro, Masamune then lets out his request. "You want to train with me?" Enthusiastic, Masamune awaits a response from Zoro.

"If you need me, I'll be visiting Luffy in the House of Friendship." The long-nosed Gods leaves the two swordsmen to themselves.

"Of course… I may be getting sloppy recently, so a warm-up is fine by me." Both swordsmen set themselves up a distance from each other. "I hope you're ready for this…" As he draws out two of his swords, Zoro runs up to Masamune.

"I'm always ready to party. Shot me what you've got!" Following suit with Zoro, Masamune draws two swords and blocks an attack from his opponent. "Jet X!" The one eyed dragon follows up with multiple cross slashes, all of which were blocked by Zoro.

"Impressive as always…" Zoro then unleashes multiple attacks against Masamune, all of which were blocked by the latter. The two collided with their weapons with a series of blows ending in a brief blade lock.

"Your skills haven't gotten sloppy… You're still in league." Complimenting the pirate swordsmen, Masamune then trips him out of the lock and proceeds to go on the offensive. As Zoro recovers, he parries his opponent's attacks, following up with an upwards slash. As the One eyed Dragon evades the attack, his helmet gets damaged in the process. The two swordsmen began to parry each other's attacks multiple times. "Crazy Storm…!" Drawing out two more swords, Masamune then proceeds to unleash a wave of strikes against Zoro, who slightly struggles blocking them, forcing him to jump back, creating some distance from his opponent. "Why don't you bring out your third sword…?" Smirking, the Azure Dragon forces the pirate swordsman to take out his third and last sword.

"I've been through worse, but very well… I hope you won't regret it." As he draws out his last sword, Zoro puts it in his teeth. He rushes at Masamune to land an attack, but follows up with another one, this time from his teeth. He manages to land a few hits on Masamune, who then retaliates with another wave of strikes against Zoro, who, as he defends himself from those attacks, gets hit by a few of them. "You're always a good training partner… Date Masamune…" Zoro smiled as he blocks the attacks.

"The same could be said to you… Rorona Zoro…" As he continues with his attacks, Masamune gives his opponent respect. The two swordsman deities clashed with their weapons once more, inflicting a few more injuries towards each other in the process. The two stepped away from each other. "Let's call this a draw." Having enough of the battle, Masamune decides to cut the match short.

"I agree. The rest of the Straw Hats are waiting for me…" Zoro agrees with his ally's truce, "It's been a nice warm-up. Come back any time…!" And with that, he quits fighting and departs for the House of Friendship.

"Do not worry! I'll return here any time!" Masamune replied as he smiles. _'Until we meet again… Rorona… Zoro…'_ After a good fight, the One Eyed Dragon then decides to head for his temple.

Back in the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune takes a walk around the House. He sees a goddess in a navy-blue school uniform exposing her midriff, a Goddess in long stockings, a skirt and a red shirt, a God with a cap on his head, a bald goddess, and a god in a teal green uniform. _'The mirrors on the floor and ceiling… They're so unnecessary. I don't even walk around in this House often because.' _Finished with his tour, Masamune decides to head for his temple.

Later at his temple, Masamune decides to relax. _'I've depowered that Mitsunari guy. I'd best drive out Toyotomi while I still can…' _Knowing full well that Hideyoshi will hunt for head, Masamune decides to take the Dragon Fang sword set and replace it with the Uroboros set. '_This will do… Until then, I'm saving Tiamat for him… I'll finally get to fight the tyrant of Japan in the mortal realm. Then-'_ All of a sudden, someone knocks on the door. _'…I wonder who's the visitor…?' _Opening the door to his temple, Masamune sees a slender God.

"It's been some time… Date Masamune…" Greeting the One Eyed Dragon with his cool voice, the God smiled and spoke more. "Are you ok…?"

"…Usuegi Kenshin… It's nice meeting you here... And yes, I'm ok." Smiling for seeing another familiar face in pantheon, Masamune asks another question "So... How's Lady Killer…?

"LadyKiller…?" Confused, Kenshin wondered who Masamune referred. A few seconds later, he figures it out. "Ah… You must be talking about Keiji... He says he's doing fine as always." Smiling, Kenshin then prepares to take his leave. "I'm merely here to visit you. As I return to my temple I wish you good luck on your trials..." After letting out his final words, Kenshin departs the House of Personal Appearance.

'_Thank you… Usuegi… Along with that, Shogun, I'll take down both those tyrants and their allies and will assist to create a pantheon where everyone will prosper in peace.' _With Hideyoshi and Nobunaga in the pantheon, he must work extra hard to defeat them. He heads for the house of Combat to train.

In the House of Combat, Masamune arrives at the Training Room. "Simulation On!" Under Masamune's command, the training room transformed into that of a Castle infested with demons. _'I'll get to the top of that castle.' _Serious, Masamune rushes into the castle. _'…The castle must be six stories tall. Let's not waste any ti-' _Out of nowhere, demons started lashing towards Masamune. Quickly drawing his sword, Masamune proceeds to cut down 3 of the demons. _'W-What the hell…? These demons completely caught me by surprise.' _Remaining calm, he then proceeds to take down the other demons who rushed at him. As he draws out all of his swords, Masamune treads the castle with caution.

One hour and thirty five minutes have passed, Masamune arrives on the second floor of the castle unscathed. _'Sigh… Looks like I've made it through here without any problems…' _Seeking out a challenge,The One eyed Dragon decides to wake the demons up. "Demons! Your meal is right here!" As he yells, the demons immediately woke up and tried to attack Masamune, who jumps up in the air. "Phantom Dive…!" Descending to the floor, he slams it, creating a shockwave, knocking some of the demons to a wall. The other demons went close to Masamune, giving him a few wounds. "Shit… You demons asked for it… Crazy Stream…!" In retaliation, he slashes most of the demons, cutting them in numerous pieces. After he was finished attacking, the demons disappeared. With no more demons left, he goes up into the third floor through a stairway door. As he opens it up, it was filled with bats. Ignoring the creatures, Masamune storms his way up the stairs, finally reaching the third floor. It heavily guarded by demons. The first thing the One Eyed Dragon does was stomp the floor causing the demons to approach him.

"War Dance!" Unleashing a wave of attacks, Masamune takes out a good number of demons on the third floor. _'This castle needs to be rid of demonic filth.' _The remaining demons attack the Azure samurai head on. "Jet X!" As he takes out the rest of the demons, Masamune decides to head for the fourth floor through a teleporter. Upon reaching the fourth floor, the demons were everywhere. _'Shit…! Looks I'll have ti-' _Interrupting him, one of the demons woke up on sight of Masamune, causing all of the demons to attack him. "Crazy Stream…!" As Masamune takes out as much demons as possible, he receives a few more wounds in the middle of attacking _'This isn't panning out too well.' _He leaps into the air to use Phantom Dive knock some of the remaining demons away from him. After he gets a distance from the demons, he takes out the one on his left. As he does so, the other demons charged at him. _'Damn! I got too careless…!' _Now at a disadvantage due to his blind spot, The One eyed Dragon tries to think of a plan to evade the demon's attack. Unfortunately, the demons managed to injure him before he made a plan. _'Kh…! I cannot lose here…!' _As he'sslowly recovering from the wound, he forms an idea. He starts to spin around to the left with his swords in hand. As he does so, the demon charged at him to attack once more. However, when Masamune stopped spinning, he spotted the demons and cuts them apart. Limping slightly, an injured Masamune decides to reach the fifth floor.

Upon reaching the fifth floor, there was a big beast-like demon, ready to kill him. Sheathing his five other swords, Masamune decides to focus his energy on his single sword. _'I may not make it here, but this is worth the effort…' _While heruns up to the demon, it, as a means to strike back tries to knock Masamune. He releases the energy in his sword and nearly kills it with Testament, severely weakening it. Exhausted after using it, The One Eyed Dragon tries to catch his breath. Next, he forms his sword into an energy ball. "This is it…! Hell Dragon!" He successfully kills the demon with the energy ball and proceeds to the sixth floor through the stairs, making it at the top of the castle. As he reaches there, the Azure Samurai decides to end the simulation, making it revert to the training room. He heads for the House of Food.

Forty five minutes later in the House of Food, Masamune gets at bowl of Eel stew with vegetables, along with five rice balls. As he sits downs and eat, Masamune looks around to see if Hideyoshi is around. _'Hm… Looks like he's not here yet…' _He then proceeds to eat his stew. To his surprise, it tasted good, much better than all of Japan. _'I'll invite Kojuro here if he ever ascends here. The Food's much superior to everything in the mortal realm…' _As he lets out smile, Masamune continues to happily eat the rest of his eel stew. Although he's nearly finished with the stew, he abandons whatever he had left. As he leaves the House of Food, He puts the rice balls in his pouch to take home.

Twenty minutes later, Masamune arrives at the House of Personal Appearance. To the surprise of The One Eyed Dragon, there was a god in a Japanese-like ponytail. "Ah, it's you… The creator of that tournament…" He knew who the god was the minute he spotted them. T

"Good eye, Date Masamune. I was worried you didn't remember." As he smirks, the god then asks him a question. You want to face me…?" Curious, the God waits for the Azure Samurai's response.

"Not right now; too tired. When I wake up the next day, _**then **_I'll fight you." Masamune Promises that the God that he'll have their match tomorrow.

"Very well then... See you at the House of Combat." As the God leaves the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune goes inside his temple.

_**To be continued**_


	7. Path B: Chapter 2B

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye patches**_

_Path B: Chapter 2B_

_Previously: After fighting his rival Sanada Yukimura in the House of Combat training room, Masamune finds and defeats Ishida Mitsunari in the House of Personality, finally fulfilling his quest for revenge. After defeating the Dark King, Masamune decides to head for the House of Heroes to visit Lancelot for the purpose of checking his old house. Afterwards, Masamune goes to the Combat again for training. What dangerous and weird challenges will await the One-Eyed Dragon?_

* * *

The next day, Masamune, in his hakama, was stretching his arms on his bed. _'Ha… What should I do next…? Maybe visit that Zoro guy if he has free time?' _Later, The One-eyed Dragon, now in his trademark attire after taking a shower, sets out for the House of Weapons. _'If he's absent, guess I'll head for the House of Combat to train again.'_ With everything planned out in his head, he heads for his first destination. As he gets on his horse, he brings his rice bowl he got from the House of Food earlier and eats it up.

* * *

55 minutes later, Masamune arrives at the House of Weapons to find Zoro. _'Well… time to find that guy and have a friendly match.' _As he looks for Zoro, another god stands in front of him with a grin on his face. When Masamune looked at him, he had a ponytail and a mustache. What he wore was what looked like body armor.

"Date Masamune! It's a quite a pleasure to see you here." Greeting the One-eyed dragon, the God proceeds to ask him a question. "Mind if we spar…?" Drawing out his sword, the Deity waits for Masamune's response.

"Get lost, Samuel Rodriguez. I'm here for that green-haired swordsman." Declining Sam's request, Masamune tries to find Zoro. However, Sam won't let him escape easily; He runs behind the One-eyed Dragon and has him at sword-point.

"What's it gonna be…? Fight, or get depowered? The choice is yours, One-eyed Dragon of Oshuu." Threatening the Azure Dragon, Sam waits again for his response.

"…It's a battle you want, I won't decline. I was gonna save it for that Zoro guy, but you'd better be a good warm-up." Finally accepting the swordsman's challenge, Masamune draws out his sword, turns around to face Sam, and takes distance from Sam. "Do not disappoint me, Samuel Rodriguez." Smirking, Masamune readies his stance.

"I certainly won't fail to fascinate you. I'm looking forward to this. Guess I'll have to go on the offensive." Rushing towards Masamune, Sam attempts to land the first strike, but it's blocked by the latter, locking their blades together. To escape the lock, Masamune steps back in order to get a small amount of distance from Sam, who then charges at him again to land another hit, but parries it to follow up with a set of strikes from his sword. "Not bad, but I've seen you do better." Complimenting his opponent, Sam blocks every one of his attacks.

"Crazy Storm!" Now in possession of four swords, Masamune unleashes another set of multiples attacks. With his opponents blocking his strikes quite well, he then decides to create a sweep, then jumps into the air, "Phantom Dive!" Descending to the ground, he generates a shockwave to knock Sam away. However, the latter was didn't get knocked too far away. _'Something seems off about this guy…'_ Noticing Sam's strength, Masamune stands on the defensive

"Heh heh heh heh heh… You're good… However, I was slightly holding back. Well, well… I guess it's my turn now." Now on the offensive, Sam rushes at Masamune, letting out swings from his blade much faster and stronger than usual, with the latter struggling to block his attacks. "Ha Ha! You can do better than that, One-eyed Dragon!" Smirking as he continues to knock him off his guard, Sam was gaining the upper hand of the battle. When his opponent's defense we're on the verge of being broken, he then kicks him on the stomach, knocking him away.

'_Damn…! I've grossly underestimated this bastard…' _As heslowly recovers, Masamune brings out his other five swords. "I was wrong about you…! I had no idea you were this strong..." Now carrying his six blades, Masamune runs forward at Sam.

As the fight ensued, a figure in a blue coat with a black shirt underneath it, along with some black pants, watches from afar. _'…This fight's pretty good for a pair of humans. But they're both pathetic compared to me.' _He sees the two swordsmen clash with their weapons with powerful multiple strikes. A smile came upon his face. _'Those two better not disappoint me… That is, if I get to fight either of them at the tournament that guy's holding.' _Entertained, the god continues to watch as both combatants trade blows with each other; Masamune receiving a few moderate cuts to the chest and helmet, and Sam having his armor take little damage. Suddenly, the One-eyed Dragon attempts to stab the skilled swordsman without calling it out, but the latter dodges it, and then jumps back.

'_Such a competent foe…' _ Now breathing heavily, Masamune then walks slowly. Suddenly, he sees Sam sheathing his sword.

"Withdrawing from the fight already….?" The figure seemed disappointed at Sam sheathing his blade. It seemed that the fight was over. However, the figure squinted to see Sam staying in the stance. _'…What's he doing? Something doesn't seem right.' _Curious, he continues to watch Sam.

'_Is he finished…?' _Wondering if Sam gave up on the fight, Masamune stays on the defensive.

"Lucky dragon… Looks like I have other things to do. Until then, train hard for that tournament, leader of Oshuu." Releasing the grip of his weapon, Sam turns away from Masamune. Before his departure, he leaves one last warning. "You've defeated that white-haired man, yes? Ishida Mitsunari was his name…? I'll give you a warning... Since he's in the same House as I am, his leader Hideyoshi is on a hunt for you. Be prepared to face the worst. I'll be leaving now." Sam then departs to an unknown location, leaving Masamune injured.

'_A short match, huh? How pitiful for a possibly good spectacle. But that human… He seemed to have a trick up his sleeve… Things are getting interesting…' _Satisfied with the match, the figure disappears.

'_Hideyoshi, eh? Those guys will never give up… But that Sam guy did a number on me with that blade of his.'_ Tending to his wound, he decides to go the House of Food to recover.

* * *

Later in the House of Food, Masamune was eating two bowls of beef stew with noodles on top, along with 3 pieces of raw eel with the addition of a cup of water. _'Their food is always good. Now, time to get some rest. There's seriously nothing interesting today.' _As he eats his food, hefeels slightly empty that there's nothing to conquer here in the pantheon, but is slightly grateful that he his rival Yukimura ascended. _'Toyotomi…. The Demon King of the Six Heaven…. Are they really allied with each other?' _Eating in deep thought, he pauses for a minute. _'Things would be much easier if Kojuro was around…' _After eating his food, Masamune decides to back to his temple.

* * *

Later in the House of Personal Appearance, the House was also empty, presumably because most of the deities are either away or went to sleep. _'Guess I should head in and…' _Suddenly, screams were heard. _'Why at this time?'_ Curious, The One-eyed Dragons searches for the source of the noise.  
When he found where screams were coming from, realizing that it came from a young goddess with blonde hair and pink eyes, wearing a green dress.

"Ah! Help me!" Crying out for help, the young goddess was captured by a god with a Mohawk. He also has a scar from his left eyebrow. Fighting him off was an albino kid in a giant mecha. Aiding him was a goddess with huge blonde twin-tails, wearing a pink dress. When Masamune arrives, he sees the kidnapped Goddess. "I don't want to get depowered! Ahhh!"

'_They have just crossed a major line…!' _Greatly infuriated at the sight of a young goddess being kidnapped, Masamune immediately draws out all his six swords and rushes towards the god, who then uses his gun to shoot down the Oshuu commander. The One-eyed Dragon easily deflects the shots and prepares an attempt to land multiple heavy blows on him. However, the evil goddess blocks the attacks with her umbrella.

"No! Vaas has gotten away with the girl!" Seeing the God escape, the albino god stood there, unwilling to create more damage to the House.

"Since we can't have you, Kaworu, I've decided to have Vaasy-poo kidnap the cute girl instead. We are going to have so much fun together!" As she mocks the boy, she sees Masamune. "Oh? I have another visitor? This is just so wonderful! More toys to destroy." Keeping up a smile that sends Masamune off as she sees the latter, the Goddess creates clones.

'_What's with this girl…!? I've never seen her before, but she's quite competent… But still, even though she's a child, that superficial smile of hers really angers me after.' _Unable to bear her smile, Masamune tries to get through the clones, but there was no success. _'Shit…! That bastard's really going to take off with that girl!' _All seemed lost as the twin-tailed goddess prevents Masamune and Kaworu from going any further. Suddenly, another goddess appears and single-handedly eliminates the clones. When Masamune looks at her, she had dark-blue hair with red undertones, wearing what is basically a navy-blue bikini, skirt, and stockings. "Uggh…. Go put some more clothes on, kid!" Masamune covers his eyes from the goddess's nudity. _'That Kunoichi from the Usuegi leader looks tame compared to this girl.'_

"Shut up! This is actually part of my power!" Unaffected with Masamune's request, the Goddess justified her sense of clothing. "Harime! I'll depower you right here!"

The evil goddess's cute smile drops entirely, replaced with a vastly sinister one. "_**Ryukoooo! You're going to pay!**_" Harime then proceeds to bring out a blade shaped like a scissor.

'_She knows that girl…? I'd best leave it to them for now. I'll go rescue that girl!' _As he leaves the fight to his other two teammates, the Azure Dragon departs the House of Personal Appearance to follow the kidnapper.

* * *

An hour and 35 minutes later, an unamused Masamune arrives at the House of Emotion. _'Here of all places...? Yukimura would have a fine time making a burnout here!' _Making a sarcastic remark, Masamune goes on to find the kidnapper and rescue the innocent goddess. Suddenly, he hears a conversation between two deities inside a temple. Curious, he decides hear through his left ear.

"This girl will do. Nice work, Vaas… That'll teach that bitch to stay away from my precious Yukki." A goddess with pink hair, armed with a knife, approaches the girl. "We'll make a ransom video to her loved ones."

"It's always a pleasure working with you. I'll get some dynamite for the ransom video." Smiling, Vaas leaves the temple. Unbeknownst to him, he receives a stab from Masamune with three blades. "Agh! You…!" His voiced was muffled by Masamune's hand

"The girl's in that house, right…?" Enraged, Masamune decides to impale the madman a second time with the blades in his other arm.

"Kh…! Yeah… And there is not… A damn thing you can do about it…! Haha-" As Vaas coughs up big amounts of blood, Masamune pulls the blade out of his enemy's body, throws it at a dumpster, and breaks in the temple. When he does so, he approaches the goddess.

'_To have a young girl torture another girl younger than her because she meet some boy… A low blow…' _Looking at her, he knew who the Goddess was. _'This__must be Yuno Gasai… Goddess of Psychotic Lovers… From what I've heard from others, this woman is pretty damn scary… But this isn't the case.' _Disgusted, Masamune slowly charges towards her. "You… Let go of that girl!"

"Never! This girl must die for looking at Yukki… If you're here to take him away from me, then you should die as well!" Enraged, the girl, armed with a knife, attacks the One-Eyed Dragon, who effortlessly dodges the attack.

'_**This**__ is a Greater Goddess…!?' _As he evades her attack, Masamune wasn't very amused with her abilities. _'She may have the reputation, but she doesn't have the power and abilities to live up to it.' _Wasting no time, Masamune draws out his sword cuts off Yuno's right arm, leaving blood in it.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH! Nooo! Yukki! Vaas! Help me!**" A deeply infuriated Yuno screams out in pain for help as her right arm is she's limping, Masamune sheaths his sword and goes for the innocent goddess and unties her.

"Date Masamune…? Waaaaah! Thank you so much for rescuing me!" Finally being rescued, the girl hugs the Azure Dragon

"Now's not the time! Let's get out of this mess!" Carrying the little goddess, Masamune runs fast as he could and escapes Yuno's temple. Getting on his horse, Masamune has the goddess mount it first and then he himself mounts it. "Hey… Where is your temple…?" Masamune asked.

"It's in the House of Craft…!" As she answers his reply, the goddess holds on tight to him.

* * *

Later, Masamune, along with the goddess, arrives at the House of Craft. Escorting her to her temple, he lets out a smile. "Stay out of trouble next time." As he turns his horse around, he stops for a warning. "You'd best train to defend yourself, little girl; this pantheon's not a peaceful place." Before he departs, a few more deities came to the goddess's aid

"Satoko!" Calling the goddess's name was a young Goddess with purple hair with plain clothing. "Thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Rika…! Keichii! Mion! Shion! Rena!" In tears, the goddess known as Satoko hugged the other deities.

"You shouldn't go anywhere without assistance!" The green haired ponytailed goddess scolds her for going off on her own.

'_Glad she's okay. Now time to head home and rest…!' _Tired, Masamune then decides to head for the House of Personal Appearance to sleep. The group of deities are happy that he rescued Satoko. In return, he lets out a smile on his face.

* * *

Later in the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune heads for his temple. Before he enters his temple, he was met by two deities.

"Aren't you two the ones I've met earlier…?" He wasn't very fond of many of the deities residing in this House. _'Someone must have told them about my house...'__  
_

"Thank you for rescuing that girl." Smiling, the albino god thanked Masamune for rescuing Satoko. "Their original target was me. However, that guy went for the girl instead since she was weaker than the both of us." Smiling faintly, the albino god lets out a big sigh.

"No problem. And you, thank you for helping me. Without you and the boy, I would've never rescued her." Looking at the now-modest Goddess, he credits her for assisting him.

"Since you're not a pervert, I respect you. I'm gonna leave now." Departing to her own temple, the goddess gives a thumbs up. "See ya both later."

"See you later, Ryuko." The albino god said his goodbyes to the goddess. "I must be going too. Please take care." Departing from Masamune, the albino god waved goodbye to him as well.

'_Such nice young people…' _Smiling at the thought of helping two people, Masamune then decides to go to his temple. _'I, the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu, Date Masamune… Will help to create a pantheon where all will live in peace…'_

* * *

**_Fake End._**

* * *

_**End note: **There won't be a Path C, sadly. Take care._


	8. Path B: Chapter 3

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, God of Eye-Patches**_

_**Path B: **_**_Chapter 3_**

_**Previously: **__Masamune goes into the House of Weapons and trains with his ally Rorona Zoro. After a friendly match, Masamune returns to his temple, only to be greeted by Echigo warlord Usuegi Kenshin, who encourages him on his future decisions. Burning with a resolve to drive out Hideyoshi, Masamune decides to go into the House of Combat and train himself to take down the Toyotomi ruler alongside Ieyasu Tokugawa. After the completion of his training, he decides to head back home only for a man to challenge him. His wings will lead him to a heavily intense battle…_

* * *

_**Night time **_

Masamune goes to bed, He eats up a rice ball he attained earlier from the house of food and looks up at the sky. Up at in the sky was a beautiful moon. _'Heh… It's beautiful…. Has it always been like this in the pantheon…?' _Eyes worn out on him, Masamune goes to sleep.

* * *

_**Morning time **_

The next day, Masamune, in his hakama, wakes up. With the sun running through his eyes, Masamune, in his trademark attire, decides to walk around the House of Personal Appearance. He sees an enthusiastic god in a ninja uniform, a god with a long beard, a god with albino hair looking depressed, and a goddess looking angry about something, As he walks around a bit further, he sees another albino god with two weapons. After looking at him, the one eyed dragon's tour is interrupted by a deity he met earlier. "… So you've come after all… Samuel Rodriguez."

"Indeed… When it comes to capable opponents like you, I never break any promises… Now then… How about we "dance" a bit…?" As they both draw out their swords, the two swordsmen charged at each other and put their blades in a lock.

"So, have you found more people for the sword tournament…?" Asking Sam about more contestants for the tournament, Masamune tries to defeat him in the lock.

"You'll find out later…" Sam replies as he pushes Masamune back in the middle of the lock. After a minute, they break away from their lock by jumping back from each other. "You're decent for a samurai, I'll give you that…" As he chuckles, Sam runs forward at the one eyed Dragon, attempting to land multiple attacks on him. Unfortunately his opponent evaded most of his attacks. "…You seem to be more defensive than usual… This isn't like you." Sam noted, slightly dropping his smile as he keeps attacking his opponent.

'_He has good eyes… Since Kojuro isn't here, I shouldn't be too careless on the offensive...' _As he continues to dodge Sam's attacks, he finished his thought. _'…Is something he would say…'_ The Azure Samurai blocks Jetstream's next attack, putting into another block. "You're as skilled as ever with that sword of yours." Complimenting his opponent, Masamune quickly breaks away from the lock, with Sam chasing him.

"I'm really looking forward to see you fight like this in my tournament." Jetstream compliments his foe as he tries to take down Masamune with strong multiple strikes, with the latter struggling to block each of them, getting overwhelmed by them. Jetstream, as a cheap trick, tackles him to the ground, knocking him away three yards from him, only recovering on crouching position. "What's wrong…? I've seen you do better." As Sam charges at Masamune, he mocks his skills. "Show me a better time than this…!" As Sam gets closer to the One Eyed Dragon, the latter catches him off guard by striking him with a horizontal sweep; knocking his sword off his hand the process, followed by a leap.

"Nice try. Your words won't anger me! Phantom Dive!" Slamming the ground, Masamune sends it forward to knock Sam away, but the Jetstream swordsman easily evades it. As the Azure Samurai begins to run forward at Sam, his opponent sheathes his sword "Quitting the battle now…?" Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Masamune looks closer at Jetstream Sam's sheath and saw a trigger built inside it. _'…A Trigger for a sheath…?' _He then sees the swords coming out of the sheath._ 'A sword launcher!? …I've got a bad feeling about this…' _As he slows down, Masamune draws out his five other swords to block his opponent's next attack, feeling it could be very strong attack. As he gets closer, Sam unleashes a very fast swing on his sword, trying to deliver a heavy blow on Masamune's abdomen. With barely enough reaction time, Masamune blocks the blow._ 'That's quite the attack he has there… that was close…'_ Unfortunately, the swords made a crack inside them. _'…Not good…! He made a crack on two of my Uroboros swords….!?' _Knowing that he is now at a disadvantage, The One eyed Dragon backed away from Sam.

"You've caught on to my next move quite well… Adios, One eyed Dragon!" Sheathing his sword a second time, Jetstream Sam turns his back on his opponent. "Your fighting style has improved slightly, but it won't be enough for you to win that tournament." And with that, Jetstream Sam leaves the House of Personal Appearance. "I'll hope you'll improve by time I announce the tournament."

As he catches his breath, Masamune see his skilled opponent depart to an unknown destination. _'Jetstream Sam… You're quite the opponent… Heh heh… Just like the ones from Japan… You've earned my respect, lad.' _Smiling at the fact he had a very good friendly match with a fellow swordsman, Masamune heads for his temple to change his sword set.

At his temple, Masamune changes his sword set to Tiamat. _'He's made a crack on my blade… not once from the mortal realm of Japan have tried to do so…' _He isfascinated about the feat his recent opponent accomplished. _'Looks like I'm gonna chow down a lot…'_ A hungry Masamune decides to go the House of Food.

* * *

Fifty five minutes later, Masamune arrives at the House of Food. His meal was fifteen meat buns, a set of sea weeds, and some ramen noodles mixed with beef. Cherishing on his food, the one eyed dragon eats his meal. _'I've picked up quite a meal…' _As he eats the meat buns, a voice calls out to him.

"Date Masamune…!" A certain god in a red vest and white pants approached him. "It's been some time since we've last met!" What his tray was three pieces of steak, and two bowls of chicken vegetable udon soup.

"Ah! Yukimura…!" Smiling to see his rival, Masamune lets him share a seat. "What business you have here, kid?"

"I've come here to satiate my starving body…" Sounding slightly depressed, Yukimura then starts to eat his soup.

"Still any efforts to ascend that master of yours yet?" Masamune asks Yukimura about his efforts of having Shingen ascend.

"No… My efforts of making the Noble Lord ascend have not come to reality yet… By the way… What about that assistant of yours…? Katakoro Kojuro, was it?" Feeling somewhat better about being asked about Shingen's ascension, Yukimura returns the favor and asks Masamune about Kojuro.

"…Now that you brought that up, I haven't thought about it yet…" Smiling, Masamune gives out his honest answer. "I'm glad you've brought that up, kid… In speaking of Shingen, don't you have a ninja assistant…?" Masamune asks Yukimura.

"…S-sarutobi…?" Surprised, Yukimura standing up and leaves "**Noble Lord! I'm sorry! I've forgot to have Sarutobi ascend! I'm such a foolish leader!**" Screaming as he runs off, the one eyed dragon's reminder caused the Cub of Kai to easily run off. "**Thanks for the reminder, Date Masamune!" **

'_Heh… Good luck on getting them both ascended, kid.' _Yukimura's question wore down Masamune's smile a bit. _'I'm glad you've asked that question… Yukimura… I hope to get a rematch with you some day… Hope your flames have ignited brighter than before…'_ With a smile now faint, Masamune continues to eat his meat buns… _'Now… What to do next…' _As eats while thinking of his next plan, another god approaches Masamune.

"Hey, Masamune… It's been a while." the figure wore a black jacket with yellow trims, along with yellow pants. "Has everything been fine so far…?" Smiling, the God checks up on Masamune's mood.

"Yeah… What brings you here, Shogun…?" With a faint smile, the one eyed dragon then asks him another question. "Have you brought me any news…?" As his smile dies down, Masamune was slightly somber.

"I'm afraid I do… Hideyoshi and his allies are on a hunt for you…" Now frowning, the Shogun, Ieyasu Tokugawa, then gives Masamune the details "Even worse is that he's allied with Nobunaga… We must gather up allies to defeat them." After giving his ally the full details, Ieyasu lets in one last to Masamune. "All of this because you've defeated Mitsunari…" Ieyasu concluded.

"Tch… Looks I've started quite a ruckus with the Toyotomi." With his hand on his chin, a flare of determination came up on his face. _'This isn't going to be easy… but I'll give it a shot.' _Having made his decision up,He then turns back at Ieyasu. "All right, let's go and gather up everyone."

"Good. I will be residing in the house of Friendship once you're done…" With their plans outlined, Ieyasu leaves the House of Food.

'_Good… The first guy I'll gather up is Pretty Boy… I hope that he's still in his temple.'_ Abandoning his food, Masamune decides to find Keiji Maeda in the House of Love. _'I could sure use a warm-up right now.'_

* * *

An hour later, The one-eyed dragon arrives at the House of Love. _'This place is endearing as ever…' _Sarcastic as he ignores the other deities residing in the place, he proceeds to find Keiji. _'This house is filled with weirdos…'_ The leader of Oshuu wasn't too fond of this house. In his search for Keiji, He encounters a goddess with blonde hair, wearing a red dress, another goddess with long black, wearing plain glasses, a god in a military uniform, A goddess with facial markings on her face, and a God with brunette hair. When he finally gets to Keiji's temple, he sees a note.

"If you're going to visit me, I'm in Kenshin's temple" _– Keiji_

'_Well… Ladykiller took a fine vacation…' _Deadpan, Masamune prepares to leave the House of Love. _'I hope Ieyasu's taking good care of that woman…' _Masamune lowers his head in fear… _'The demon king's sister… If we send her on the battlefield, she could be a serious liability to us…' _Fearing that could happen, The Head of Oshuu decides to visit the House of War. _'…Yukimura should be in the House of War at this moment.' _His next search was none other than his rival Sanada Yukimura

* * *

One hour and thirty five minutes later, Masamune appears in the House of War. _'Tch…At least this environment is better than that other house… Now, to find Yukimura…" _As he seeks out his rival's temple, there were fights everywhere. _'Quite the battlefield I see.' _Putting his search for Yukimura on pause, he decides to watch the battles.

Forty five minutes later, Masamune is still watching the battles. Suddenly, a voice calls to him. "Date Masamune…!" Yukimura, with his two spears approaches the Azure samurai.

"Kid…! Perfect timing." Smiling in anticipation, Masamune approaches his rival. "I have a request…!"

"What is it…? What business do you have here at this house…?" Puzzled, Yukimura awaits his rival's answer.

"The Toyotomi have come for me and the Shogun…Will you help me out…?" With a serious look on his face, the one eyed dragon asks his rival to assist in the battle against Hideyoshi's forces."

"Yes, I will… For the greater peace of this Pantheon, I, Yukimura, will aid you in this battle!" Raising his spears up, Yukimura agrees to help his rival against Hideyoshi's forces.

"That's the spirit, kid. Now let's warm up!" Drawing all of his six swords, Masamune sprints at Yukimura and attacks him. Having enough time to react, The cub of Kai counters his rival's strike against him, putting both their weapons in a lock. "Your reflexes have improved. You'll make a great tiger someday…" As he compliments his rival once more, Masamune adds in a few more words. "Just don't go in the battlefield guns blazing…"

"Such great advice will be taken... Masamune… I will become a better tiger than the Noble Lord someday!" As Yukimura makes his proud boast, the two rivals jumped back, breaking the weapon lock. Yukimura charges at Masamune and tries to strike him down. Unfortunately, the latter blocks it. "…Where is meeting place…?" As he tries to attack him, a curious Yukimura asks his rival where their attack will take place.

"All of us will be grouping up at the house of Friendship. The Shogun and I will be leading the attack." As he blocks Yukimura's attacks, he gives the latter the full details. "We'd better end this soon; the Toyotomi will hunt us down…" Jumping a few steps back, Masamune takes a step back. He then forms an energy ball with his sword. "Let's see if you can reflect this…Hell Dragon!" The one eyed launches it forward at The Young of Kai, who deflects it with his two spears. "That's enough for now, kid… Be seeing you in the House of Friendship." Getting on his horse, Masamune departs the House of War... _'Alright, time to get the Ladykiller, and then we're heading out.' _And with that, The One eyed Dragon of Oshuu's next destination was the House of Faith.

* * *

Fifty nine minutes later, The Azure samurai makes his visit at the House of Faith to find Keiji. Upon his visit, he sees many deities with robes. _'…It's stuff like this that I don't visit this house very often.' _Ignoring the other deities, Masamune goes straight for Kenshin's temple. As walks to his destination, he sees a blonde haired goddess in a body running off. _'…Did that Kunoichi of his get the message…?' _As he followed the trail from which he came, Masamune eventually found Keiji along with his friend Kenshin. "Hey, Pretty Boy…"

"What brings the beautiful dragon of Oshuu here…?" The leader of wondered what Masamune's intention for visiting him.

"I, Date Masamune, have come here to ask you to join us against Hideyoshi's forces!" The Azure samurai announced his plan to the two deities.

"Very well… I'll go..." With a serious tone in his voice, Kei agrees to assist Masamune on his adventure. "I have some business to settle with Hideyoshi…" As he stood up, his pet monkey climbed up on his back. "So, where do we meet?"

"Young Leader of Oshuu… Before you depart, allow me to test your skills in battle." While he draws his sword after he stands up, Kenshin charges at Masamune and attacks him. The One Eyed Dragon quickly draws out his sword and blocks his opponent's attacks.

"You're as sharp as ever, War of Echigo…" Slight ecstatic, the Azure Dragon compliments his training partner.

"Hmhmhm… You're not bad yourself." Returning Masamune's compliment, Kenshin moves to the side and attempts to strike down Masamune with his blade. "Shinzan!" With multiple swift swipes, he manages to hit Masamune a few times. The Head of Oshuu tries to fight back, but gets hit with another set of multiple strikes. "You're getting sloppy… Is this all the skills you have…?" Scolding his opponent's skills, Kenshin pauses for a response.

"Kh… No… N-Not yet…!" With blood coming from the body, Masamune prepares to stand up once more _'Looks like I'll have to go on the defensive.' _As hedraws out his other swords, Masamune, limping, gives out his reply to Kenshin. "No… This isn't the end…" With his index finger, he swings it to point it at himself. "Come!"

"In that case…" Sprinting at high speed, Kenshin begins to attack Masamune again. This time, Masamune blocks the attack. "Shinretsu…!" Kenshin unleashes a series of attacks from his sword to hit Masamune. As the latter blocked most of his attacks, he takes damage from a few of them. Deciding that the battle was enough, Kenshin steps back in front of his temple. "I'll end this session here. I wish the two of you good luck." Before he walks into his temple, Kenshin leaves out one last message to Keiji. "Don't get depowered, my good friend." He finally enters his temple, leaving Masamune and Keiji to themselves.

"You're ready to go, Pretty boy?" With a determined look on his face, Masamune asks Keiji if the latter's ready.

"Yes… Let us be on our way." Responding with a somber but serious tone in his voice, Keiji goes with Masamune to the House of Friendship.

"Kh…! Actually… I'll catch up you later. I'll make a quick visit to the House of Food to get a few rice balls and water to eat from that fight. I'll meet you up there after I get the food." The two went to their destinations as planned by the One Eyed Dragon.

* * *

As forty minutes has passed, Masamune enters the house of Food to get three rice balls and glass of water after his training session with Kenshin. _'That guy really did a number on me there. Now time to head to the House of Friendship' _He quickly leaves for the House of Friendship.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, Masamune arrives at the House of Friendship with everyone else present. "…Am I late?" Masamune asks Worried that they have started without him.

"No… You're just in time…" Ieyasu then yells at everyone else. "Everyone! Come to my temple! We'll have to discuss our plan!" Everyone followed Ieyasu to his temple. At the inside, the heroic warlords of the Jidai Geki era were informed of Ieyasu's scheme. "Alright! Here's the plan! Motochika! Yukimura! The two of you will strike Motonari and his forces! Tadakatsu will take on Mitsunari's right hand man Yoshitsugu! Masamune, you will have to take on Mitsunari! Maeda and I will take on Hideyoshi… And…" The Tokugawa warlord paused for a few seconds before finishing "As much as I hate to do this, but the sister of Oda Nobunaga, Oichi, will be used as bait to lure out the demon King. Is everyone clear on this…?" After Ieyasu was finished announcing his plan, everyone was silent. Ieyasu was surprised at the sudden silence.

"Tokugawa… You really think it's a good idea to have the Demon king's sister on the battlefield…?" Reluctant on deploying Oichi for battle, a bare chested God with an eye-patch speaks out against it. "I mean, she may have subdued the Demon King once, but that doesn't mean she can do it a second time…" After scolding Ieyasu, the God becomes silent.

"Motochika… I know she will possibly be a liability to our, but we can't allow them to depower us..." After justifying his decisions to Motochika, he goes on to give extra advice. "If you've finished your battle early, please help out your allies. Now… Let's Go!" With the plan in place, the heroes of the Sengoku era have set out for their respective enemies.

* * *

An hour and fifty eight minutes later, Ieyasu, Masamune, and Keiji set foot on the House of Weapons to find Hideyoshi. As they search for Hideyoshi, a screaming was heard. "Ieyaassuuu! You're escaping me this time!" From above, Mitsunari strikes the group. To counter Mitsunari's attack, The leader of Oshuu, drawing out his sword, jumps up to block his attack.

"Your opponent is me, slim boy… Up for round three…?" Putting their blades in a lock, Masamune turns to Ieyasu and Keiji. "Tokugawa! Maeda! Go to Toyotomi quick! I'll take of this guy first." At his command the other two Jidai Geki heroes did Masamune told them.

"You've heard him. Let's get to Hideyoshi!" Repeating Masamune's orders, Keiji ordered Ieyasu to leave the fight to the One Eyed Dragon.

"Please… Come in one piece, Masamune. Mitsunari's in your hands." The other two heroes of the Sengoku era left Masamune and Mitsunari to fight each other.

"Ieyasu, you coward… **Come back and challenge me, you bastard…!**" Enraged with his sworn enemy's departure, Mitsunari tries to chase him.

"Hell Dragon…!" Masamune releases an energy ball forward at Mitsunari, who was chasing Ieyasu. The fanatically loyal Toyotomi retainer evades the energy ball. _'What speed…' _The one eyed dragon snaps his fingers, orders his horse to come to him. Two minutes later, the Horse arrives, and Masamune jumps on the Horse to catch up to Mitsunari. _'That bastard better not catch up to them.' _Not allowing his enemy to reach them, he charges up an energy ball while he commands his horse to go faster. As he chases Mitsunari, he realizes they're almost close to Hideyoshi's temple.

'_Shit… We'll be at a major disadvantage; that Gorilla King can use bodies as weapons…' _The thought of using a body as a weapons unnerved him a bit; an ally would receive equal harm from using a body. Suddenly a grenade was thrown twenty five feet in front of Mitsunari. After it was thrown, smoke started to come out, blinding Mitsunari; this buys Ieyasu and Keiji time to get to Hideyoshi. Seeing the smoke, Masamune makes his horse slow down, jumps off, draws out three swords, and lands on the ground. Trying to pinpoint Mitsunari in the smokescreen, he charges up an energy ball while he goes inside the smokescreen, coughing in the process. "I can't miss this shot... Here goes…!" Without warning, Masamune launches the energy ball. One minute and five seconds later, an explosion was heard.

'_Did it hit him…?' _With the smokescreen still in effect, the one eyed Dragon couldn't tell whether he succeeded or not. Two minutes later, the smokescreen cleared up. Masamune sees no injuries on Mitsunari. _'…It missed.' _Charging at the Dark King, Masamune draws another sword, swapping one sword on the other hand. "You'd better prepare yourself, Ishida Mitsunari…! I, Date Masamune, will defeat you once again!"

"You've gotten lucky weakling… but I will not let the Toyotomi name be disgraced again! **Die, Date Masamune!**" At high speed, Mitsunari vanishes from his opponent's sight.

'_I've seen that before…!' _Turning around, Masamune prepares to spin around with his swords in each hand. True enough for the Azure Samurai, Mitsunari appears behind Masamune, but receives a major cut to the face.

"Graagh!" Covering the flesh wound to his face, Mitsunari steps back from Masamune. "You're really starting to vexate me…" Anger was easily in his voice.

"….Looks like your Gorilla King needs tame your anger a bit, don't you think…?" With a smile on his face, Masamune taunts the fanatical Toyotomi supporter. Without warning, Mitsunari teleports in front of Masamune and tries to grab him, only for the One eyed dragon to kick him in the stomach. "Tch, you're becoming too predictable for me." As he knocks Mitsunari away from him, he prepares to give him the finishing blow. Suddenly, an explosion was heard, disrupting their fight. "I'll finish you off some time." Calling his horse, The One eyed Dragon rides on and see what happened at the site of the explosion.

'_I've been defeated for the third time… Lord Hideyoshi… Lord Hanbei… I've failed you both…' _Lying on his knees in despair, Mitsunari collapses.

Masamune arrives at the site of Hideyoshi's temple to see it in ruins. He sees Ieyasu and Keiji escaping from the temple. "You're both okay…" He then turns to the Toyotomi commander's temple. "…This explosion… I suspect this has to be the Demon King's doing."

"…He was several steps ahead of us… Even using Hideyoshi as a pawn…" Ieyasu's looked down at the ground.

"Hideyoshi…" Keiji mumble in a saddened voice to see the demise of his once good friend. "…Despite my pleas, I couldn't convince him this time." He then turns away. "You guys can go fight Nobunaga without me…" The former good friend of Hideyoshi goes back to his ruin temple.

"Grab the Demon King's Sister; I'm going alone..." Setting off with his horse, Masamune then heads for the House of Villains to take down Nobunaga. _'Demon King of the Sixth Heaven… You're next...!' _With an shine of determination on his face, he prepares for the next battle.

"Masamune!" Ieyasu tried to call him back, but he fails to do so.

* * *

One hour and thirty minutes later, Masamune sets foot in the House of Villains. Nobunaga was there waiting for him. "Hmph, so you've come, foolish dragon…" The Demons King said with his arms crossed. Strong wind was blowing from the left.

"You… I won't allow you to make anyone suffer anymore… Your onslaught will end right here…" Enraged in stride, Masamune unsheathes his six swords and rushes at Nobunaga, who then bulldozes Masamune into the air and kicks him down in the air.

"Only a fool would alone against me. I will depower you slowly." Slowly walking up to Masamune, Nobunaga brings out his sword and tries to damage Masamune, blocks his attacks in time. As the latter blocks his attacks, the Demon King uses his cape to knock him away. After doing so, he chases the one eyed dragon to attack him again. Masamune receives a wound on the left side of his chest.

'_Damn! With that cape protecting him, I'm in a pinch.' _As Nobunaga runs to him again, the overwhelmed Masamune is trying to think of a plan. He withdraws all but one sword and puts all of his energy into the sword, charging at Nobunaga in the process. His opponent brings out a gun and shoots it at him. Masamune quickly dodges the gunshot and gets closer to the demon king. At the minute of attacking him, he moves away from him, knowing the cape will knock the sword away from him. Suddenly, Masamune watches something stealthily thrown into the vicinity of Nobunaga. Three minutes later, it turns out to be a bomb and exploded, slight blinding the Demon King.

"Nrrggh!" Couldn't see a thing, he covered his eyes, allowed Masamune to attack.

"...One less bastard to take care of..." Sprinting towards his opponent, he unleashes Testament, managing to damage the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, knocking him away in the process. As Masamune chases him to attack him once more, his enemy shoots him on the knee. '_Khh…! Great…I got sloppy.' _Limping from the gunshot wound, Masamune draws out his five other swords threw them in the air around his opponent, forming a dragon symbol. As he starts to slowly run at Nobunaga, Masamune jumps in the air. With his sword, he dives at the Demon King, hoping to depower him. "Jumping Jack Breaker!" As he got closer to his enemy, the one-eyed dragon tightened his grip on his sword. Nobunaga fires a set of gunshots as an attempt slow him down, only for him to evade all of them. Masamune pierces Nobunaga. After one minute, The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven collapses.

"So… Looks like I've met my end here..." After saying his dying words, the body of Oda Nobunaga completely collapses.

'_Looks like it's finally over...' _Standing victorious, Masamune prepares to depart the house of Villains. Before doing so, someone called his name.

"Masamune…!" A dark-skinned god with an eye patch appears. "…Glad I helped you out in time, mate."

"Tavish… If you hadn't thrown that bomb, I'd be in serious trouble right now… I thank you for your help." Smiling, Masamune was glad that the Demon King was destroyed for good. "Let's get out of this place before his friends strike us down." They both escaped the House of Villains to escape the wrath of the other villains.

* * *

Two hours after the battle, Masamune sets foot on the House of Food after the ferociously hard fought battle. He gets a plate of string beans and a bowl of Chicken Kare Udon Soup. Instead of eating it here, he takes it with him to his own temple.

Later in the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune gets into temple and starts eating. As he does so, he thinks about Kojuro and his men. _'Kojuro… I'll promise some day I'll get you into the pantheon someday… Until then, I'll occasionally start doing what you've taught me throughout our battles.' _Making a very serene smile, Masamune starts to eat his soup.

* * *

Later in the House of Magic, a figure emerges from the shadows. Along with him was a Goddess who with purple hair, wearing very fancy clothes.

"I thank you for the magical duplicate you've made, witch." The figure prepares to walk off to an unknown destination. "You owe me one…"

"Of course…" The witch smiled. "Those fools never caught on to the fact that the real you was in this house after all." Before the Witch departed, she gives him her thanks. "It's such a pleasure to work with you… Oda Nobunaga." And with that the two parted ways.

* * *

_**Path B: **_**_End_**

* * *

**_End_ note:** _There won't be a Path C_


	9. Path B: Chapter 3B

_**Author's note:**__ I have no plans on doing a Path C for Masamune. That aside, here's the third chapter of Path B._

_**Note to Trickster3696:**__ Vaas isn't dead. He's depowered at the moment. Also, no more suggestions after this chapter._

_**Trope Pantheon: Date Masamune, Eye-patches**_

_Path B: Chapter 3B_

_**Previously: **__Masamune goes out to challenge Zoro. Instead, he was challenged by another swordsman going by the name of Samuel Rodriguez. After a long and hard fought battle with Jetstream Sam, The One-eyed Dragon heads to the house of Personal Appearance to rest up on his wounds. Suddenly, a girl named Satoko was kidnapped by the mad duo that is Vaas Montenegro and Yuno Gasai. Despite the rank and reputation of the Psychotic lover Yuno, Masamune manages to rescue Satoko, receiving many praise for his effort. The heroic azure samurai vows to bestow a brighter future into the pantheon. Will he succeed?_

Back at his temple, an exhausted Masamune drinks some water. As he does so, he thinks about his battles throughout the pantheon. _'I shouldn't get reckless… Is what he'd say… All of those times, I could have been an easier target. So far, I haven't been depowered for this yet. Looks like I've improved independently.' _After he drinks his water, Masamune goes to his bed. _'I suppose I'll…. I'll…' _Lost in thought of his next plans, he proceeds to go to sleep due to the lack of energy he currently has.

The next day, Masamune, in his hakama, wakes up. _'…..' _Quiet, his next decision was to take a bath. After doing so, he then decides to take wear his signature attire. _'I'd better kill some time…'_ Yawning, followed by a smile on his face, Masamune heads for the Combat for practice.

* * *

Later in the House of Combat, Masamune arrives in the training room. Sighing, Masamune decides to say the words. "Begin Simulation!" The training room transformed into a swamp battlefield, with all of the Date troops excluding his advisor Kojuro appearing on his side. "Are you ready guys!" With a loud collective cheer, the soldiers raised their hands in excitement "Let's make some fireworks out of this!" Followed by another cheer, The Date troops stood on their guard. Suddenly, 6 beastly demons arrived. Intimidated by their hideous appearance, some of the Date troops were nervous to approach them. The beast demons advanced forward on the troops, with one of them attacking an entire section of them, intimidating the troops even more.

'_This isn't good; Kojuro isn't here, and the soldiers are getting slaughtered. Is there…?' _Stopping mid-thought, Masamune forms an idea. "Everyone…! Stand next to me! I have a plan!" The Date troops did as their leader told them to do. Drawing out one of his swords, he begins to focus his energy as the demons approach the army. As the beast-like demons got close, the troops struggled to block strikes from them in order to buy time for Masamune to finish up charging. _'Good guys. You've done well.'_ As he's finished charging energy, he begins to release the energy and launches a fatal attack, cutting the head of two of the demons. Slightly tired out, Masamune quickly catches his breath. Along with his army, he charges at the four remaining demons. The soldiers managed to kill one of the demons, while some of the troops were killed in the process.

"Jet X!" With multiple swings, The One-eyed Dragon managed to weaken one of the demons, who retaliated by attacking with it's claws. Unfortunately for it, he blocks the attack. This allows some of the soldiers to throw spears at the weakened demon, killing it. The other demons attempted to go on the assault on the rest of the Date troops, but are warded off quickly by Masamune. After the two demons were killed, the Swamp was quiet; it was too early to celebrate victory. All of a sudden, three large water golems appeared and started to bulldoze as much Date soldiers as possible. "Do any of you have bombs?" Knowing full-well that ordinary strikes from his swords will do very little damage against them, he begins to form an energy ball. 6 of the Date troops threw only one bomb at the golem, slightly damaging them in the process upon explosion. _'Just a little more…!' _Still charging his energy ball, 3 of the Date troops started throwing 2 more bombs at them, with the Golems tossing them aside, exploding. Angered, the Golems started to shoot water out of their mouths at the soldiers. "Hell Dragon" Evading the water, Masamune shoots the energy ball at one of the water golems, destroying it. However, the other two Golems soaked him with the water coming out of their mouths.

'_Shit…! Looks like I've got no choice then…' _Left with only one option, the one-eyed Dragon runs straight up to the Golems with the intention of taking out their cores with their bare hands. Going through the water, he then approaches one of the Golem to take out its heart. Unfortunately, the Golem punches Masamune away from it by 40 feet, knocking his sword out of his hand in the process, landing on to the right of him. "Khagh…!" Recovering from the fierce punch, an injured Masamune draws out his other five swords and threw them in air at the water golems, slightly immobilizing them in the process as he reaches for his last one. "Guys…! Cover me and distract them! I'm getting my sword…!" Doing as they were told, the Date soldiers threw another set of bombs to divert the golems, giving the Oshuu leader time to get his other sword. Enraged, the water Golems started shooting an immense amount of water at the soldiers. It was during this time that Masamune got his last sword, running to the Golems. "This shower's going to end here! Jumping Jack Breaker!" Leaping into the air, Masamune manages to land an attack against the water Golems, destroying their core in the process.

Tired out, Masamune ordered the simulation to end, causing everything to revert back to the training room. Tired, Masamune decides to go the house of Food.

* * *

Later in the House of Food, Masamune picks up a 3 bowls of Fish Miso soup, along with 18 pieces of Sushi on a bowl, along with some cabbage and carrots to mix up with the fish miso soups. In addition, he also gets 4 rice balls in the process. After finally having his meal, he sits at a table, eating his meal. _'It's been oddly quiet with so many people… Did something happen….? This can't be a coincidence…' _Wondering about the cause of events, Masamune eats his food to get his mind off of it. Suddenly, a bulky God with tiny sprout of blonde hair in a uniform approaches Masamune. "…Can I help you with something…?" Wondering what the god wanted, Masamune had a stern expression on his face as he waits for the god's response.

"Date Masamune… I've come to inform you on something." The man is about to inform Masamune. "An intruder was about to attack your house, so I took measures and drove him and his henchmen out. I hope you're content with the news I've given you." As he's finished telling the recent events to Masamune, he takes his leave.

"It's fine. The intruder must be some weakling. Thank you for your assistance." Grateful that the man took out an intruder for him, Masamune continues to eat his food in peace. _'That's one less annoyance to deal with.' _As he eats his food, he takes a deep breath. _'Guess I'll head back to see who the bastard is.' _Abandoning his food, The One Eyed Dragon decides to go to his temple.

* * *

Later in the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune arrives at the front of his temple to see a blonde-haired God whose feet were bound to the ground. In his hand was a knife, ready to stab anyone in his way. _'Knew it… It's just some lowlife.'_ Unsurprised at his appearance, he asks the God a question. "Who sent you here? You have 5 seconds to-!" He soon gets interrupted by the God.

"Date Masamune? Well, it must be my lucky day." The Blonde haired God smiled as he talks... "I'd was gonna have a meeting with you and…" God was cut short by a stab from Masamune.

"Tell this your leader to never set foot on my temple again or I'll eliminate him as well." As he stabbed the God a second time, a certain muscle toned God in uniform arrives and witnesses the event. "Ah, you've arrived…"

"Glad I've come in time… This person's name is Bambi "Buck" Hughes, a Deity from the House of Love. His boss is Hoyt Volker of the House of Villains." The God gives Masamune the full details on the intruder. His partner is Vaas Montenegro."

'_House of Villains… I'd better not attract the Demon King.' _Fearing he may get Oda Nobunaga's attention, Masamune heads for the House of Villains. "Take this bastard back to the House of Love." As he orders the muscly God to send the intruder back to his temple, Masamune decides to gun down Volker from the House of Villains.

* * *

Later in the House of Villains, Masamune arrives to find Volker. _'Now… Where could that bastard…'_ Infringing him was another God. In his hand was a gun, ready to shoot him.

"Ah, I see that Buck failed to capture you. Please excuse me while I bring out a present for you." The God went closer to Masamune. He quickly shot his gun at him, who evaded the bullet.

"…You must be that Volker scumbag the guy told me about." As he charges towards him, Masamune prepares to strike him down. Unfortunately, a bodyguard took the hit, allowing Volker to shoot Masamune in the chest. Masamune, who didn't have enough time to barely dodge it, receives a bullet through his left shoulder. '_Tch…! What a perfect sense of honor… Using your men as shields.' _Drawing, four swords with two in each hand, Masamune charges forward at Volker and launches multiple attacks at him. "Crazy Storm!" As he damages him, The One-eyed Dragon realizes the body he damaged was a robotic decoy. _'Shit...! Where is the real bastard?' _Now ignoring the decoy, Masamune searches for the real Volker.

A gunshot was heard; Masamune takes the shot directly. "How splendid of you doing property damage. I guess you'll have to pay for all that." Appearing before the Azure Dragon was the real Volker. "Too bad your friends won't come in to rescue you." Laughing, Volker fires another bullet at Masamune, deflects the bullet right back at him. Unable to deal with the damage any further, Masamune throws his sword at his chest. "Ugh…! How could this… be…!?" As Volker tries to get it out in pain, Masamune gets up to and stabs him a second time. _'Shit… __**Shit!'**_

"Looks like they won't be missing you in this House." Smirking, Masamune proceeds to stab him multiple times. Volker, spilled with blood, lies down on the floor. "A petty bastard such as yourself would no chance in this pantheon." As he states his final words, Masamune leaves. _'Last thing I want is a fight Nobunaga in this state.' _

Later in the House of Personal Appearance, Masamune rests at his temple, watching the other Gods do their own business.

* * *

_**Fake end**_


End file.
